La bibliothèque de Readingtown
by Lijovanchan
Summary: Levy se voit confier une mission délicate. Elle doit choisir deux mages pour l'accompagner. Inutile de réfléchir très longtemps, le choix est déjà tout fait. Mais chaque mission réserve son lot de surprise...
1. Ce qu'une femme veut

_Salut à toutes (on va pas se le cacher, on est une très grande majorité de nanas alors...)_

 _Me voilà avec une petite fic Gale. J'avais envie de poster depuis très longtemps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli même s'il concerne surtout les derniers chapitres, alors pour les plus jeunes, on se cache les yeux !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une porte s'ouvrit sur une petite mage aux cheveux bleus. L'air préoccupé, elle alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers de la Shadow Gear. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et cacha sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table devant elle.

Jet s'enquit le premier :

\- Alors, il te voulait quoi le Maître ?

D'une voix étouffée, Levy lui répondit :

\- Il a une mission à me confier.

\- Et ben alors, c'est super, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Levy se redressa et leur expliqua les raisons de son inquiétude.

\- C'est une mission risquée. Je dois choisir deux personnes pour m'accompagner.

\- Parfait, Droy et moi, le compte est bon.

Levy soupira. Ce qu'elle avait à leur dire serait difficile à entendre.

\- Le Maître a bien insisté pour que je choisisse des mages avec des capacités offensives.

Droy se redressa théâtralement et brandit d'un air ridicule un pilon de poulet en guise d'arme.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Levy-chan, nous saurons te protéger.

Un petit rire cynique leur parvint. Il se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Un dragon slayer à l'ouïe fine se tenait derrière eux.

\- Ouais c'est ça, allez dégagez les débiles. La baston c'est pour Lily et moi. Le vieux a dit des capacités offensives.

Jet et Droy se levèrent, semblant prêts à en découdre avec le mage de fer. La tension était palpable. Jet se tenait en bouclier devant son coéquipier les poings serrés, une veine commençant à apparaître sur sa tempe. Il s'adressa à Gajeel sur le ton le plus menaçant dont il était capable.

\- Offensives, pas destructrices, pas question qu'on te laisse partir avec Levy.

Gajeel ne riait plus, il n'allait pas se laisser faire par des minables. Encore moins par ces deux minables là. Question de réputation. Il était prêt à frapper si nécessaire. Il colla son front contre celui de Jet, la mâchoire crispée, crocs découverts.

\- Et c'est toi qui compte m'en empêcher le courant d'air.

Levy, l'air blasé, se tenait au milieu de tout ce petit monde. Elle n'était pas surprise, elle savait que ça finirait de cette manière. En réalité, elle avait tout fait pour ça. Elle avait volontairement parlé de cette mission avec Gajeel dans les parages, elle savait qu'il entendrait leur conversation et qu'il voudrait s'interposer. Primo, il ne pouvait pas supporter Jet et Droy et secundo, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à la promesse d'une bonne bagarre.

L'air de rien, Levy avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, partir en mission avec Gajeel et Lily.

Maintenant, il fallait définitivement mettre Jet et Droy hors course. Elle avait déjà préparé son coup. C'était très facile pour elle puisqu'elle connaissait bien les deux garçons. L'air faussement désolée, elle sortit son ultime carte.

\- Jet, je suis désolée mais Gajeel a raison, vos magies ne sont pas spécifiquement faites pour l'attaque et il s'agit de démanteler une guilde noire qui a établie son QG dans une des plus ancienne bibliothèque de Fiore.

Les deux membres masculins des Shadow Gear pâlirent en entendant l'objectif de la mission et bredouillèrent quelque excuses avant de s'enfuir en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Gajeel, les mains sur les hanches souriait, fier de lui.

\- Gihi, bon débarras. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Il se retourna vers Levy qui le regardait avec un petit sourire satisfait. Victoire.

\- Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça Crevette ?

\- Non, non pour rien... Je dois préparer quelques affaires. On se rejoint à la gare, le train part à 23h.

Ce fut le tour de Gajeel de pâlir.

\- Train ?

La partie la plus délicate du plan de Levy se jouait à cet instant. Elle devait être persuasive. Elle débita ce qu'elle avait à dire le plus vite possible en espérant que l'information la plus sensible se noierait dans la masse.

\- Oui, il faut six heures pour se rendre sur place. C'est pour ça qu'en prévision j'ai réservé un train de nuit, je me suis dit qu'en dormant tu serais moins malade et que le trajet te semblerait moins long. Est-ce que tu peux prévenir Lily ?

Gajeel enrageait, elle l'avait piégé.

\- 6 HEURES ! En prévision ? Comment tu savais que j'viendrai ?

Levy grimaça. Aie ! Erreur de débutant, à force de vouloir l'embobiner, elle en avait trop dit. Dernière solution, le repli.

\- Euh... Simple déduction. Bon j'y vais j'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer. A tout à l'heure.

La petite mage s'éloigna rapidement avant que Gajeel ne puisse changer d'avis.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le petit prologue._

 _La suite rapidement puisque tout est déjà écrit._

 _Ben oui, comme je déteste les fic qui n'ont pas de fin, j'ai décidé de tout écrire avant de commencer à poster. Le rythme de publication dépend de vous. ^^_

 _PS. Au fait, pour ceux qui suivent les scan, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre 453 ?_


	2. La Mission

_Re..._

 _Me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire. Nous sommes toujours dans la partie "aventure", pour les amateurs de romance, il faudra attendre encore un peu._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Levy courait comme une dératée vers la gare, bien sûr elle était en retard. Plus que cinq minutes avant le départ du train. Elle en connaissait un qui n'allait pas être de bonne humeur.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, quand elle arriva sur le quai à bout de souffle, Gajeel l'attendait droit comme un piquet. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Les bras croisés sur son torse puissant, il la fusillait du regard. Elle pila devant lui, les mains sur les genoux, cherchant à retrouver son souffle. Elle releva la tête prête à s'excuser quand un détail dans l'attitude du mage attira son attention. Gajeel mâchouillait son labret, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Il était agacé, très agacé. Levy avait remarqué ce petit toc depuis longtemps et malgré elle, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le concerné n'apprécia pas vraiment. Il se rua subitement sur elle. La petite mage, surprise, fit un pas en arrière et plissa les yeux tant il cria fort.

\- T'es à la bourre et en plus tu t'fous d'moi !

Lily sortit du wagon pour aider Levy à monter ses bagages. En jetant un coup d'œil vers elle, il s'aperçut que la petite mage était sur le point de répondre. Il intervint avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il savait d'expérience que s'il n'arrêtait pas ces deux-là immédiatement, ils passeraient le reste du voyage à s'envoyer des répliques cinglantes jusqu'à ce que Levy se vexe et se mette à bouder dans son coin. Bref, la mission deviendrait un vrai calvaire.

\- C'est bon Gajeel, elle est là maintenant, tu peux arrêter de râler.

Levy remercia Lily à la fois pour son sac et son intervention. Elle aimait bien quand il prenait sa défense surtout parce que ça faisait enrager Gajeel. Surtout que cette fois-ci, elle était en retard pour la bonne cause.

\- Désolée, au moment de partir je suis tombée sur un livre intéressant à la guilde. On y parle d'un ancien sort contre le mal des transports, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être uti...

Gajeel la coupa sèchement au milieu de sa phrase, il était encore plus vexé depuis que son chat avait osé se ranger du côté de la petite mage.

\- Pas la peine, j'ai vu la gamine.

La déception de Levy se lut dans ses yeux. _Qu'elle était bête ! Évidemment, il était passé voir Wendy avant de partir._

Elle qui se faisait une joie de cette mission, allant jusqu'à monter un stratagème pas possible pour être sûre de partir avec Gajeel et Lily, ça commençait mal. Elle aurait peut être dû accepter la proposition du Maître et partir avec deux des membres de la team Natsu. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et passa devant Gajeel pour monter dans le wagon.

En voyant son expression, Gajeel s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi rude, il n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine, même s'il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir fait poireauter.

Et puis, il aimait bien partir en mission avec elle.

\- P'être au retour.

Levy s'arrêta en plein élan, à moitié sur le quai, à moitié sur le marche-pied. Elle pivota pour croiser le regard du dragon slayer. Il regardait partout sauf dans la direction de la petite bleue. Le sifflet du contrôleur retentit, il était temps d'embarquer. Sans rien ajouter, il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et la hissa dans le train.

Elle avait toujours détesté qu'il fasse ça pourtant cette fois, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, soulagée d'être pardonnée. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que son humeur pouvait passer d'un extrême à l'autre aussi vite. Il la rendrait dingue un jour.

Lily, témoin muet de ces échanges, dodelina de la tête, un petit rictus relevant discrètement la commissure de ses lèvres. Gajeel ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les gens mais il n'y avait que pour Levy qu'il faisait des efforts.

Ils s'installèrent dans le wagon couchette le plus proche de la locomotive. Chacun rangea ses bagages dans les emplacements prévus. Le compartiment comptait quatre couchages mais il leur était réservé. Pour des raisons évidentes, Gajeel s'installa sur une des couchettes du bas. Levy prit celle d'en face avec Lily. Le jeune homme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que le train était partit et il se coucha presque tout de suite après le départ.

Levy soupçonna que le sort de Wendy n'était peut être plus aussi efficace. Elle aurait bien voulu aider Gajeel mais elle n'osait pas lui proposer et il était bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il était malade. Elle capitula dépitée et se recentra sur leur objectif. Elle discuta brièvement de la mission avec Lily et ils se couchèrent. La nuit allait être courte.

Les compagnies ferroviaires étant ce qu'elles sont, ils arrivèrent à destination avec 45 minutes de retard. Arrivés dans le village de Readingtown, ils se mirent en quête d'un endroit où trouver un petit déjeuner. Le retour sur le plancher des vaches fit du bien à Gajeel, pour preuve il recommençait à râler. Après avoir trouver de quoi rassasier des gens normaux et contenter un dragon slayer de fer affamé pour qu'il arrête enfin de ronchonner, ils s'adressèrent à la Mairie.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le Maire les reçut immédiatement. C'était un petit bonhomme jovial arborant une moustache agencée de telle sorte qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'il était toujours entrain de sourire. Il les salua respectueusement et s'installa derrière son bureau après les avoir prié de s'asseoir. Gajeel et Levy prirent place en face de lui pendant que Lily, comme à son habitude, restait en surveillance près de la porte. Le petit homme avait l'air ennuyé et les trois camarades comprirent vite pourquoi. En effet, le Maire leur annonça qu'ils arrivaient trop tard, la bibliothèque avait été désertée, les mages noirs étaient tous partis.

Tandis que Levy demandait poliment des détails, Gajeel s'approcha brusquement frappant le bureau devant lui de ses deux grandes mains gantées. Le petit fonctionnaire sursauta sous le choc puis se recroquevilla sur sa chaise terrorisé par le jeune homme devant lui. Gajeel n'était pas du tout d'accord, il était venu pour de la baston, il aurait de la baston. Levy, outrée par le comportement de son coéquipier lui fit savoir en lui jetant un regard noir et s'excusa auprès de leur commanditaire.

Espérant donner satisfaction à son interlocuteur mécontent, le Maire leur fit part d'une rumeur étrange qui était cependant entrain de se répandre.

\- La guilde clandestine, objet de votre mission, aurait été chassée par le fantôme de la bibliothèque. Selon les anciens, ces sauvages l'auraient réveillé. Depuis, plus personne n'ose entrer dans l'établissement. Cela nous rendrait un immense service si quelqu'un voulait bien aller voir à l'intérieur...

Levy proposa de sécuriser l'endroit en compensation de la mission non réalisée. Le petit homme accepta, trop content de se débarrasser d'eux.

Il les accompagna jusqu'à un bâtiment grandiose, à l'architecture plus proche d'une cathédrale gothique que d'une bibliothèque traditionnelle.

Peu rassuré, l'élu les abandonna rapidement sur le parvis. Levy n'aurait su dire ce qui l'avait fait fuir, la rumeur du fantôme ou Gajeel.

Avant d'entrer, la petite mage insista pour mettre quelques petites choses au clair.

\- Gajeel, ce bâtiment est très ancien, il abrite des ouvrages inestimables dont certains n'ont pas encore été étudiés. Ne casses pas tout, s'il-te-plait.

\- T'insinues que je sais pas me tenir ? De toute façon, y a plus personne là d'dans.

Levy ferma les yeux pour tenter de rester calme, elle ne devait surtout pas rentrer dans son jeu. Elle pesa chacun de ses mots.

\- Non, je n'insinue rien, j'aimerai juste que tu fasses attention. Je rêve depuis longtemps de venir ici et je voudrai pouvoir y revenir si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Gajeel bougonna par principe, Lily leva les yeux au ciel et Levy pria pour que cette bibliothèque soit dans le même état lorsqu'ils en sortiraient.

Le mage de fer s'avança le premier. Les lourdes portes en bois grincèrent sinistrement en tournant sur leur gonds lorsqu'il poussa sur les deux battants.

Ils entrèrent.

Devant eux s'étalait une grande salle surmontée d'un immense dôme entièrement en vitraux tout comme l'ensemble des fenêtres. La pièce était en grande partie occupée par des rayonnages quasiment vides. Un silence de mort régnait en ce lieu qui n'était éclairé que grâce à la lumière extérieure filtrée par les couleurs du verre, ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un aspect spectral un peu dérangeant.

\- Non mais t'as vu la déco, pas étonnant qu'il l'a croit hantée leur bibliothèque.

La voix bourrue de Gajeel resta longtemps suspendu dans l'air.

Les lieux étaient sans dessus dessous, les meubles servant à l'administration de l'établissement étaient empilés les uns sur les autres dans un équilibre instable et presque tous les livres des étagères jonchaient le sol. Çà et là Levy aperçut des armes, des vêtements et même de la nourriture. Visiblement, les mages de la guilde noire étaient partis précipitamment.

Tandis que Lily inspectait les décombres à la recherche d'indices et Gajeel d'un rescapé à tabasser, Levy traversa la pièce sans s'arrêter. Elle s'était renseignée sur la manière d'accéder aux sous sol du bâtiment. D'après les informations de Makarov, c'était là qu'étaient conservées les archives les plus rares et les plus précieuses du pays. Elle entraîna donc ses compagnons avec elle dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier de pierres qui semblait appartenir à un autre âge. Ils croisèrent régulièrement des postes de guets abandonnés. Les sous sols de l'édifice n'était pas accessible au grand public et rares étaient les chanceux à avoir pu y entrer.

Ils progressèrent rapidement et arrivèrent devant une imposante porte en bois et en fer finement sculptée. La scène représentait un arbre racines découvertes. Il exhibait fièrement ses ramifications vers le haut de la porte où était personnifiés le soleil et la lune. De multiples inscriptions recouvraient chaque branches et chaque racines à la manière d'un arbre généalogique. Levy était en admiration devant cette œuvre magnifique et elle aurait aimé en déchiffrer le moindre mot.

Gajeel ne lui en laissa pas le temps et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule. Levy était sur le point de s'indigner quand un relent pestilentiel lui parvint. Gajeel et Lily, dont l'odorat était très fin froncèrent fortement le nez. La petite mage risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle qui se présentait à eux.

Des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol, ils portaient tous le même tatouage, un œil ouvert sur une gerbe de flammes noires. C'était bien la guide qu'ils cherchaient, Black Eyed Flame.

Cette nouvelle pièce était tout en longueur, chaque côté donnant accès à une rangée d'ouvrages enfermés dans des rayonnages protecteurs. Elle ne faisait pas plus de cinq mètres de large. En revanche, elle était extrêmement longue, au moins une cinquantaine de mètres d'après ce que pouvait en juger Levy.

Malgré la lumière tamisée destinée à préserver au maximum les ouvrages consultés, un détail étrange attira toutefois l'attention de Levy. Aucune des victimes ne semblait avoir fait plus de 20 mètres, tous les corps étaient regroupés dans la première moitié de la pièce.

Un autre détail lugubre interpella Lily.

\- Vous avez remarqués ? Les corps sont tous disposés de la même façon, en position fœtale. Sans cette odeur, on pourrait croire qu'ils dorment.

Les trois amis commencèrent à se sentir mal à l'aise, fantôme ou pas, il s'était bien passé quelque chose d'étrange ici. Levy lutta contre l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'avança pour examiner l'une des victimes de plus près. Gajeel n'était pas tranquille, son instinct avait allumé tous les voyants en rouge lui intimant de faire demi tour.

\- T'éloignes pas trop Crevette, j'le sens pas...

\- Mais non, mais non.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Lily. Pendant que l'ancien militaire montait la garde près de la porte, Gajeel suivit Levy l'air de rien. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serrait les tripes depuis qu'ils avaient passé cette dernière porte. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste trop loin d'elle.

Levy, accroupie près d'un corps se releva. Le comportement de Gajeel commençait l'agacer. Quand arrêterait-il de la traiter comme une enfant ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque quand un scintillement attira son attention. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent d'horreur, elle poussa Gajeel de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

\- RECULE !

Levy venait de se faire prendre au piège.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé._

 _Un grand merci Saiken-chan, Temy89, Moriganes, Loulou, Hime Hakkai, Shoki No Baka et Just-one-dream pour leur review, ça fait énormément plaisir de voir des gens prendre du temps pour laisser un petit mot._

 _La suite bientôt..._


	3. Rupture

_Salut,_

 _En ce week end pluvieux, je vous invite à m'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Ca vous tente ? ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une barrière de runes.

Levy était coincée dans un espace circulaire où apparaissaient à hauteur d'yeux des symboles bleus brillants. La surface au sol qui lui restait était minuscule, un cercle d'à peine un mètre de diamètre. Pour une fois, elle remercia son petit gabarit. Elle caressa les écritures du bout des doigts. Elle en suivit les méandres jusqu'à faire un tour sur elle-même. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut par transparence une paume familière contre la sienne. Gajeel avait posé sa main sur le chemin de Levy pour attirer son attention. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage sévère et le vit remuer les lèvres, mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

\- Je ne t'entend pas, ce sort empêche aussi les sons de rentrer.

Gajeel la regarda l'air interdit. Il se tourna vers Lily qui lui demanda quelque chose. Il lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Apparemment le blocage des sons fonctionnait dans les deux sens, ça allait être compliqué de communiquer. Le cerveau de Levy se mît immédiatement en action. Elle chercha à ses pieds mais son sac était resté près de l'entrée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, mimer pour se faire comprendre.

Elle leur désigna son sac près de la grande porte et fit semblant de marcher courbée en avant sous le poids d'un sac à dos, les pouces au niveau des épaules glissés sous des bretelles invisibles.

Ses deux camarades se figèrent devant son comportement, bouche bée. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se regardèrent quelques secondes et... éclatèrent de rire.

Levy laissa tomber sa tête et ses bras ballants, elle était dépitée, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se payer sa tête. Elle se redressa, croisa les bras devant elle et se mît à faire la lippe. Elle était bien décidée à leur montrer qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire. Après tout, c'était facile pour eux, ils n'étaient pas coincés là. Les deux compères, littéralement pliés en deux firent des efforts considérables pour se calmer, Gajeel pointa du doigt l'entrée de la pièce en s'adressant à Lily. L'exceed se dirigea vers la porte et revint en voletant avec le précieux bagage. Il le déposa à leur pied. Les deux comparses évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, seule solution pour contenir leur fou rire.

Toujours extrêmement fâchée, la petite mage réussit à leur faire comprendre la marche à suivre. Elle leur demanda de vider le sac et désigna le livre dont elle avait besoin. A eux trois, ils devaient tenter de déchiffrer les runes pour en comprendre le mécanisme. Enfin, si ces messieurs voulaient bien se décider à être sérieux deux minutes.

Dès la première lecture, Levy comprit qu'il allait être très difficile d'annuler ce sort. En revanche, elle pouvait peut être y apporter quelques modifications. Elle désigna son stylo magique. Levy traça chaque rune dans la poussière à ses pieds et indiqua à Gajeel le symbole de remplacement. Ce fut laborieux et plusieurs tentatives furent nécessaires, mais avec son aide, Gajeel réussit à modifier l'enchantement pour qu'ils puissent se parler.

\- Est-ce que vous m'entendez cette fois ?

\- Ouaip.

Levy était soulagée, maintenant que la communication était rétablie, les choses allaient avancer beaucoup plus vite. Grâce aux livres qu'elle avait emmené, elle progressa rapidement dans sa traduction, mais les nouvelles étaient loin d'être bonnes. Lily remarqua un changement dans l'attitude de Levy et surtout il la trouvait soudainement extrêmement pâle. Il mît un coup de coude à Gajeel qui ronchonnait d'impatience dans son coin, et lui désigna la petite mage. Le mage de fer fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour chercher à croiser le regard de Levy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe Crevette ?

Levy déglutit et annonça la voix un peu chevrotante.

\- Je viens de découvrir comment ils sont morts.

Les deux garçons n'avaient plus du tout envie de rire. Ils observaient Levy, anxieux en l'attente du verdict. Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, ce n'était pas une mort rapide et sans douleur. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour maîtriser ses tremblements avant de leur annoncer ce qu'elle avait découvert.

\- L'air non plus ne traverse pas. Si on ne trouve pas une solution rapidement, je vais finir par m'asphyxier.

Levy baissa la tête pour cacher sa peur. Le regard que Gajeel porta sur elle lui brûla presque la peau.

\- Fabrique de l'air.

Si seulement c'était aussi facile. Elle se sentait honteuse de se sentir aussi inutile. Elle dissimula les larmes de frustration qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux.

\- J'ai essayé mais ma magie ne fonctionne pas ici.

Le constat était amère, ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution que de continuer à essayer de traduire ce texte. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Gajeel perdit son calme et jeta violemment le stylo magique à ses pieds. Il en avait assez de ces bouquins qui ne servaient à rien. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fonctionnait lui.

\- Mets toi en boule Crevette.

Elle s'exécuta. Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, elle savait qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Il essaya de briser le charme par la manière forte. Le corps de Gajeel se recouvrit d'une couche d'écailles de métal brillant, ses yeux perdirent leur couleur rouge pour devenir aussi noirs qu'un puits sans fond. Malheureusement ce fut un nouvel échec, le tranchant de sa meilleure lame se brisa dans une gerbe d'étincelles multicolores et quand il tenta d'attaquer la barrière avec son pilier d'acier, celui-ci se fendilla sous l'impact dans un bruit d'enfer. Le choc fut si violent qu'il se répercuta longtemps dans l'enceinte de la grande bibliothèque. Gajeel serra les dents pour camoufler sa douleur mais lorsque son bras reprit son aspect normal, Levy remarqua l'angle étrange qui saillait sous sa peau entre deux piercing. Gajeel s'était cassé le bras en essayant de la libérer.

La petite mage refusait que ses compagnons ne se blessent pour elle. Elle se résigna donc à prendre une décision qui lui coûtait.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à traduire ce texte seule. Il faut prévenir le Maître, Fried peut sûrement m'aider. Vous devez me laisser là et partir pour trouver une lacrima de communication.

Gajeel protesta et Lily partageait son avis.

\- Pas question que tu restes seule, Crevette.

\- Gajeel a raison Levy. On ne sait jamais... Je vais y aller. De toute façon, je serai bien plus rapide seul.

Sans attendre de consentement, il déploya ses ailes et après un bref signe de tête à l'attention de ses amis, il s'envola.

Sachant qu'il fallait six heures de train entre Magnolia et Readingtown, ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. En effet, selon les calculs de Levy, il ne lui restait guère plus de huit heures d'air devant elle, en restant le plus calme possible.

Lily était partit depuis plusieurs heures déjà et toujours pas de nouvelles. Gajeel tournait comme un lion en cage, il devenait fou à se sentir impuissant.

Après son entrée à Fairy tail, le mage d'acier avait commencé à se sentir concerné par le sort de ses camarades. L'idée de perdre un compagnon faisait naître en lui un mal-être inconnu. Cette sensation désagréable était démultipliée dès qu'il s'agissait de Levy. Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle avait pris une place particulière dans sa vie sans vraiment se l'expliquer.

Il avait déjà envisagé sa propre mort plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que Levy puisse mourir avant lui. Il avait déjà craint qu'elle ne soit blessée, il jetait donc discrètement un œil sur les missions qu'elle choisissait, particulièrement lorsqu'elle partait avec les deux andouilles. Il veillait toujours discrètement à ce qu'elle ne risque rien.

Depuis qu'ils étaient seuls, Gajeel n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Levy, assise les genoux serrés contre la poitrine, demeurait étrangement silencieuse. Quand il leva enfin les yeux, il vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Il la rabroua.

\- Tu vas pas t'mettre à chialer quand même ?

Levy était abasourdie. Il ne lui parlait pas depuis des lustres, il ne la regardait même pas, et quand Monsieur avait enfin daigné lever les yeux vers elle, c'était pour l'engueuler. Le barrage céda. Du revers de la main, elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et s'adressa à lui pleine de cynisme.

\- Pourquoi pas, je trouve que la situation est plutôt appropriée. Bien sûr, toi tu ne pleures jamais, Monsieur Le Gros Dur. L'imperturbable. L'insensible.

Levy avait franchement commencé à sangloter, de peur car elle ne voulait pas mourir mais aussi de colère. Gajeel lui répondit sans se départir de son masque d'impassibilité. Sa voix grave était étrangement calme. Levy frissonnait toujours quand il avait cette voix, elle lui rappelait ce fameux soir de leur première rencontre au pied d'un grand arbre. C'était la voix du Gajeel de Phantom Lord, la voix du Kurogane.

\- C'est c'que tu penses ?

Levy le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle en avait assez de ce masque qu'il ne quittait jamais. Elle avait espéré qu'avec elle au moins il aurait pu se montrer un peu plus lui même.

\- Non, c'est ce que je vois.

\- Tsss, j'aurai mieux fait d'partir avec Lily.

Levy était hors d'elle. C'était tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, un boulet qu'on supporte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, elle lui hurla dessus.

\- Mais je ne te retiens pas.

Elle s'était mise debout, le visage collé contre cette prison invisible, le corps tendu à l'extrême, les poings serrés, elle le trouvait tellement injuste. Sans la barrière, ils n'auraient été qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, insondable, puis fit demi tour et sortit sans un mot.

Levy était estomaquée. Il était entrain de partir. Il allait l'abandonner là.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle il venait de disparaître. Il allait faire demi tour... Forcément...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, l'oreille aux aguets, elle se rendit à l'évidence, cette tête de mule ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

 _Non, ne me frappez pas ! La suite la semaine prochaine si tout va bien._

 _Merci à Just-one-dream, Evangii, Hime Hakkai et Marine pour leur review._

 _Petite réponse commune aux reviews de Hime Hakkai et Marine : "Alors... Est-ce que ça valait la peine d'attendre ? J'espère que oui et que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos avis."_


	4. L'importance de ce que l'on a

_Hello, c'est partit pour la suite..._

* * *

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, après une crise de larmes, une crise de nerf et une autre crise de larmes, Levy s'était remise à travailler, elle devait en découvrir le plus possible pour faciliter le travail avec Fried. Si elle ne devait compter que sur elle-même, elle montrerait de quoi elle était capable. Elle en avait assez de la petite Levy faible et pleurnicharde, elle valait mieux que ça. Et puis elle avait confiance en Lily, il ne la laisserait pas tomber, lui !

En réalité, Levy était folle de rage contre Gajeel, elle avait désormais une nouvelle motivation pour se sortir de là : lui botter les fesses.

Soudain, elle se figea. Dans le silence de la grande bibliothèque, des pas raisonnèrent.

L'auteur de ces bruits commençait à descendre dans sa direction. Elle refit mentalement le chemin avec son visiteur. D'abord l'escalier avec ses nombreux paliers, neuf si sa mémoire était exacte. Puis la grande porte, qu'elle scrutait attentivement, curieuse de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui l'a rejoignait. Mais était-ce un ami ou un ennemi ? Même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle était inaccessible. Qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas l'air pressé et le stress de l'attente avait de curieux effets sur Levy.

Une seule personne, ce n'était donc pas les renforts de la guilde. Une idée farfelue germa dans son esprit. _Et si c'était le fantôme..._ Elle se raisonna in peto, Levy ne croyait pas aux revenants. Mais Mavis n'en était elle pas un ? La peur lui creusa l'estomac au point de lui donner la nausée et une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe.

Les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent encore, il se rapprochait. L'inconnu venait de passer le neuvième et dernier palier. Levy qui tentait à tous prix de rester pragmatique reprit son analyse. Elle penchait pour un homme.

Elle ferma les yeux très fort et se mît à espérer que Lily soit de retour sous sa forme de combat. Puis dans un coin de son cœur, le fol espoir que Gajeel soit revenu naquit. Dépitée, Levy secoua la tête, elle devait redescendre sur Terre, Gajeel était bien trop borné pour reconnaître ses torts...

Une voix bourrue la tira de ses divagations.

\- Ca y est, t'as fini d'chouiner ? Parce qu'on a du boulot.

Gajeel arrivait vers elle ou du moins ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui. Il n'était pas partit rejoindre Lily, il était partit dans les autres salles de la bibliothèque pour chercher des livres et c'était les bras chargés d'une montagne d'ouvrages de toute sorte qu'il se planta devant elle.

Levy s'en voulut d'avoir douté de lui, la peur avait obscurci son jugement, elle aurait dû lui faire plus confiance. Gajeel lâcha son chargement dans un énorme vacarme et se dévoila entièrement. Levy s'offusqua, des ouvrages d'une telle valeur.

\- Gajeel !

\- Quoi ? Oh ça va, ils sont pas abîmés, t'inquiètes...

Levy bafouilla.

\- Ah mais quand même... Non mais tu te rends compte... Et si... Hein, non mais tu vois...

Elle ne parvenait pas à aligner trois mots, l'émotion de revoir celui qu'elle pensait parti la submergea. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être en colère. Il était revenu, il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Le visage de Gajeel s'assombrit quand il prit conscience de l'immense soulagement de la petite mage.

\- T'as vraiment cru qu'j'étais partit, hein ?

Levy avait un peu honte de l'avouer mais c'était tellement évident que mentir n'aurait servi à rien.

\- Oui c'est vrai j'y ai cru. Tu as dit que tu aurais mieux fait de partir avec Lily et puis tu ne revenais pas, alors...

Elle soupira excédée.

\- C'est pas toujours facile de savoir ce que tu penses vraiment.

\- C'est une habitude, c'est comme ça que j'me protège.

Levy ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, c'était tellement inattendu, ce n'était pas son genre de faire des confidences. Gajeel, mal à l'aise, rompit le silence.

\- Bon on commence, on n'a pas toute la nuit. J'ai pris tout ce qui avait l'air de parler de barrière magique ou de sorts avec des runes. Tu veux commencer par lequel ?

Gajeel avait cette capacité à ne pas s'embarrasser des moments qui n'en valaient pas la peine. La reconnaissance de Levy dépassait les mots. Pour une fois, elle ne s'en encombra pas et lui répondit comme si l'heure écoulée n'avait pas existé.

\- Celui sur les runes, peut-être que si j'arrive à toutes les traduire, je pourrai les réécrire pour au moins renouveler l'air. Ca m'offrira un sursis en attendant l'arrivée de Fried.

Gajeel tiqua en entendant encore parler de l'acolyte de Luxus.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut t'aider ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

\- Oui, il est très doué pour les écritures magiques.

Gajeel savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais l'espoir que Levy plaçait en Fried l'agaçait. De là à dire qu'il était jaloux, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Ils travaillèrent longtemps. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Lily et bien qu'ils n'en parlaient pas, ils étaient maintenant très inquiets pour leur ami.

Levy ne comprenait pas à quelle logique répondait ce sort. Elle avait traduit toutes les runes mais des passages entiers restaient dépourvus de sens. Le texte était sûrement codé mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la clé et ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve ne l'aidaient pas à garder le sang froid nécessaire à une analyse objective.

Plus le temps passait, plus la panique gagnait la jeune femme. Plus qu'une demi heure et ils auraient dépassé l'échéance. Selon les calculs de Levy, ses réserves d'air seraient épuisés.

Gajeel avait l'air ailleurs, le front plissé dans un intense effort de concentration.

\- Crevette...

\- Oui.

\- Tu trouves pas que ça ressemble à une partoche ?

Levy se redressa vivement. L'hypothèse de Gajeel la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle observa les runes qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur mais elle ne comprenait pas où son camarade voulait en venir.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben, si on trace des lignes comme ça... Tu vois, comme une portée... Et qu'on coupe comme ça... Ce truc là, ça pourrait être comme une clé de sol... Tu vois ? On dirait une chanson. Un couplet, un refrain, un couplet, un refrain...

Il se tenait debout, le stylo magique à la main et montrait à Levy au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait.

\- Gajeel... Tu es brillant !

Levy trop captivée par le nouvel angle d'étude que venait de lui proposer son camarade, ne vit pas ce dernier rougir du compliment.

Mais oui, bien sûr, c'était ça la clé. C'était tellement évident maintenant. Elle avait à tout prix voulu traduire les runes mais en réalité, il fallait avant tout préserver la musicalité du morceau. Les modifications qu'elle avait tenté d'apporter touchait la structure même du chant, créant ainsi une cacophonie rendant l'interprétation impossible. Avec cette nouvelle variable, elle allait pouvoir repenser le fond de l'enchantement tout en conservant la forme. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir altérer les propriétés du sort.

Avec l'aide de Gajeel, Levy traduisit les runes en musique, puis comme ils ne savaient pas combien de temps il restait, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de réécrire en priorité la partie qui pourrait accorder un sursis à la petite mage. Elle dessina chaque rune à modifier à ses pieds et Gajeel apporta les corrections grâce au stylo magique.

Le temps impartit était dépassé. Levy était à bout de force et surtout à bout de souffle. Elle sentait que sa respiration devenait laborieuse mais surtout elle peinait à rester éveiller. Elle savait que c'était un effet du manque d'oxygène dans son organisme, elle s'asphyxiait.

Gajeel était concentré sur sa tâche, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Quand il termina enfin, il se tourna vers Levy, fier de lui.

\- Ah tu vois Crev...

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge, Levy était étendue sur le sol en position fœtale, complètement inerte.

Le pire cauchemar de Gajeel prenait vie sous ses yeux, Levy était au milieu de tous ces corps sans vie et c'était de sa faute, à cause de sa négligence.

Il ne pouvait y croire alors il lui ordonna de se lever, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il hurla son prénom, le visage pressé contre la barrière de runes, désormais en proie à une panique indicible. Etait-elle juste évanouie ou pire ? Après tout, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait réussi. Et s'il s'était trompé en recopiant. Le doute l'assaillit.

Il tournait autour de la barrière en observant Levy avec angoisse, il ne parvenait pas à voir si elle respirait et il n'entendait pas son cœur, le sien faisait bien trop de bruit pour qu'il puisse percevoir autre chose. Il se parlait à lui-même, la tête entre les mains, faisant frénétiquement les cent pas.

\- J'entends pas, pourquoi j'l'entends pas.

Le pire des scenarii se joua dans son esprit : Levy était morte.

Il réalisa à cet instant ce qu'il avait toujours farouchement nié. Mais c'était trop tard, l'adage n'avait jamais été aussi vrai, il lui explosa en plein visage : On ne réalise l'importance de ce que l'on a que lorsqu'on l'a perdu.

Il tomba à genoux devant le corps de Levy. Les mains crispées dans ses cheveux noirs, il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme un enfant qui cherche à se rassurer. Quand il leva son regard sur le corps de Levy étendu devant lui, une terreur sans nom s'empara de son esprit et il ne fut plus capable d'aucune pensée rationnelle. Tous les sentiments humains qu'il avait cherché à renier depuis des années bouillonnèrent en lui. La culpabilité, la peur, la tristesse, le désespoir et bien d'autres encore l'envahirent tel un raz de marée.

Gajeel perdit le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Son corps se couvrit une nouvelle fois d'écailles étincelantes et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Une par une, les marques d'humanité quittèrent son visage jusqu'à ne plus rien refléter d'autre que le néant de celui qui pense avoir tout perdu. Des volutes de fumée noires l'enveloppèrent et un hurlement déchirant brisa le silence.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se jeta de nouveau sur la barrière. Il lança quasi simultanément ses attaques les plus puissantes. Les souffles du dragon, les piliers d'acier, les épées, les coups de poing et de pieds se succédaient à une telle vitesse qu'un œil humain n'aurait pu les suivre. Les fondations de la vieille bibliothèque tremblèrent, et des pans de murs entiers commençaient à se fissurer, menaçant de tomber. Au dessus de lui, il percevait le bruit des vitres qui se brisaient dans la grande salle. Il s'en foutait complètement, il n'en avait pas pleinement conscience, la seule chose qui comptait c'était de détruire la barrière qui le séparait de Levy. Alors il continua inlassablement jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais rien ne fonctionna. Cette maudite barrière était toujours là, entre eux.

Le dos courbé vers l'avant, les bras tombants, il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ses écailles avaient maintenant disparus laissant visible son corps couvert de son sang. Il avait repoussé ses limites à l'extrême jusqu'à s'infliger de profondes blessures mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

Il était exténué. Ses réserves de magie étaient vides. Il tituba et finit par s'adosser au mur près de Levy incapable de tenir debout seul. Il se laissa glisser lentement le long de la pierre froide sans lâcher des yeux le corps de la petite mage et perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Aloooooorrrrrrssssss... Vos impressions, commentaires,... Menaces de mort ?_

 _Merci à vous qui me suivez et particulièrement à Moriganes, J.O.D, Temy89 et Love-Gale pour leur commentaires._


	5. Convalescence

_Salut... Est-ce-que Just-One-Dream est permis vous ? Pas encore ! Alors je me dépêche pour vous dire que le nouveau chapitre est là (oui... Je fais vite, mais vous comprenez, elle m'a promis des tortures... Je vous racontes pas...) XD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A son réveil tout était blanc, au point de brûler ses pupilles rendues sensibles par une trop longue période d'obscurité. Gajeel pesta intérieurement. _Si c'est ça leur putain de paradis et ben c'est vraiment de l'enfume._

Il referma les yeux et se concentra sur ses autres sens. Un brouhaha sourd se fit entendre, en fond. Il reconnut plusieurs voix. Dominant toutes les autres, il identifia celles de Gray et de Natsu certainement encore entrain de se battre. Puis soudain, plus rien, Titania leur avait probablement fait leur fête. Gajeel esquissa un sourire moqueur. _Bien fait pour eux_.

Bon, premier constat, il était à la guilde. Il fronça le nez, incommodé par une forte odeur de détergent, puis il sentit contre sa peau le contact frais et doux d'un drap propre. Il était à l'infirmerie ? Mais pourquoi ?

Soudain, un flash, une image et tout lui revint en mémoire, la bibliothèque, les escaliers, les runes, Levy... Tout.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tentant d'ignorer l'aveuglante lumière du jour. Il battit rapidement des paupières pour chasser les larmes protectrices qui troublaient sa vision.

Levy... C'était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, son petit corps recroquevillé sur le sol poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. Il avait échoué et les conséquences étaient irréversibles, irréparables. Cette mission était un fiasco. Comment lui, un dragon slayer, avait-il pu ne pas percevoir le piège runique ? Il se souvint avec amertume du visage de Levy au moment où elle le poussa se laissant emprisonner à sa place. Non seulement il l'avait laisser prendre des risques pour lui mais en plus il avait été incapable de la libérer. Gajeel serra les dents à s'en faire craquer les mâchoires, jamais il ne se le pardonnerai...

Brusquement, il se redressa dans son lit, à l'affût, quelque chose venait d'attirer son attention, une effluve... Il se redressa en appui sur les coudes et tourna la tête vers la droite, elle revint chatouiller ses narines, à peine perceptible derrière l'odeur trop forte des produits ménagers, c'était une fragrance... familière bien qu'un peu différente.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se leva et tituba maladroitement vers le fond de la pièce. Tout son corps était engourdit et douloureux, il devait se tenir au mur pour pouvoir rester debout. Il s'était rarement sentit aussi mal en point. Il se retrouva finalement face au rideau blanc le séparant du lit voisin.

Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourtant son odorat ne pouvait pas le tromper à ce point. Il prit une grande inspiration et avec appréhension, il tira d'un coup sec sur le tissu.

Son coeur s'arrêta. Elle était là.

Il l'examina minutieusement. Elle était pâle mais sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à un rythme lent et régulier. Elle dormait. Un poids énorme tomba de la poitrine de Gajeel. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé. Il la regarda quelques instants n'osant y croire. Il soupira et un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit en vie. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle était là.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il souriait bêtement. Il ronchonna et reprit rapidement contenance.

\- Tssss... Encore entrain de roupiller.

\- Et toi ? Encore entrain de râler.

Levy ouvrit les yeux à demi. Elle était cernée, sa voix était un peu faiblarde mais elle souriait.

\- Merci Gajeel, sans toi, je ne serai plus là. C'est grâce à toi que nous avons réussi.

Un sentiment de fierté diffusa une chaleur inhabituelle sur le visage de Gajeel. Alors il ne s'était pas trompé. Pourtant, il avait été persuadé que Levy était...

Il déglutit à ce souvenir. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais pour l'instant il s'en foutait, il verrait ça plus tard. La présence et les mots de Levy le touchèrent et une foule de sentiments complètement ingérables pour un dragon grognon et solitaire le submergea. Gajeel fit donc ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, il refoula ses émotions pour ne rien laisser paraître.

\- Mouais, on dirait.

Il lui tourna le dos et retourna vers son lit. Sa réaction attrista un peu Levy.

\- Inébranlable, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Étonnamment, cette remarque le piqua, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le croit indifférent, qu'elle pense que sa mort ne l'aurait pas touché. Il s'arrêta et lui lança par dessus son épaule :

\- Nan, pas tant qu'ça... J'suis content que t'ailles bien Crevette.

Et il commença à refermer le rideau.

Levy aussi avait cru mourir et elle avait fait face aux regrets qui noircissaient le fond de son cœur. Une seconde chance lui était offerte et elle n'avait pas l'intention de la gâcher. Elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile mais elle s'était promis que si elle s'en sortait, elle ferait tout son possible pour n'avoir jamais rien à regretter.

\- Attends Gajeel ! Ne me laisse pas seule... S'il-te-plait.

Il suspendit son geste et une arcade percée se souleva imperceptiblement. Il protesta, pour la forme et parce que ça aurait parut bizarre s'il ne l'avait pas fait, puis il rouvrit complètement le rideau. Il poussa tant bien que mal son lit contre celui de Levy, supprimant la distance qui les séparait.

\- Ca t'va comme ça ?

Levy fut surprise. Surprise mais ravie, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire ça et elle n'en avait pas demandé tant. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui et elle aimait ce changement.

\- Oui. C'est parfait.

Malgré son teint blafard, un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage.

Le Maître était passé voir les convalescents. Gajeel et Levy avait beaucoup de choses à lui demander. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, les zones d'ombre étaient nombreuses. Il leur promis de répondre à toutes leur questions lors du débriefing lorsqu'ils auraient récupérés tous les deux. La priorité, c'était leur rétablissement, pour le reste Makarov promit de gérer ce qui devait l'être.

Le soir venu, Levy s'était rendormie, fatiguée par les nombreuses visites de leur camarades. Plusieurs avaient remarqué le rapprochement des lits et les taquineries à ce sujet étaient allées bon train. Même Lily s'en était donné à cœur joie, trop heureux de retrouver ses amis. Gajeel s'était contenté de fusiller du regard tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher de trop près pendant que Levy répondait en rosissant que c'était juste plus pratique pour discuter. Très crédible quand on savait à quel point Gajeel aimait faire la conversation.

Dans son sommeil, elle s'était presque collée contre le grand corps du mage de fer. S'il avait été mal à l'aise au début de la sentir si près de lui, il s'était vite habitué à la sensation de ce petit corps contre le sien.

Gajeel n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, son sommeil était souvent hanté par les images de son passé, le moment qui précédait l'endormissement était souvent synonyme d'angoisse pour lui et la présence de Levy ne faisait qu'ajouter à son trouble. Après tout, il n'avait jamais dormi avec personne. Malgré tout, il devait bien avouer que sa présence était plutôt agréable.

Dans le calme offert par la nuit, éclairée seulement par la petite veilleuse d'urgence, il repensait à cette mission et il se remémora, un noeud au ventre, le désespoir qui l'avait envahit au moment où il avait cru l'avoir perdu.

Le fil de ses pensées s'étiola lorsque près de lui, la petite mage s'agita. Elle sanglotait et bredouillait quelque chose mais il n'en saisissait pas le sens. Puis elle commença à se débattre violemment et se mît à crier.

\- Gajeel, ... laisses pas... peux plus respirer... ne... vas pas.

Elle faisait un cauchemar et pleurait dans son sommeil.

Un poids d'une tonne tomba au fond de l'estomac de Gajeel. Un sentiment rare chez lui remonta à la surface : La culpabilité. Sans réfléchir, il se tourna vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Le mauvais rêve de Levy faisait écho à ses propres angoisses nocturnes. Il se jura que plus jamais elle ne souffrirait par sa faute.

\- J'te promet, j'te laisserai plus, Crevette.

Levy émergea brutalement de son cauchemar, complètement désorientée. Elle avait saisit le bras de Gajeel et y plantait ses ongles avec force sans même s'en rendre compte. Il grimaça mais demeura immobile. Il savait d'expérience qu'elle devait retrouver ses repères d'elle-même avant qu'il puisse lui parler.

Elle observa la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle vit Gajeel à côté d'elle et se calma. Il nota un changement dans son regard et il sut qu'elle était complètement de retour dans la réalité.

Levy se rendit compte de sa situation. Pourquoi était-elle dans ses bras ? Elle se mît à rougir furieusement tentant de formuler sa question sans qu'elle paraisse ambiguë. Il la devança et lui répondit sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar.

\- Oh... Désolée.

\- Pas d'problème.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, elle acquiesça et se blottit un peu plus contre lui prenant soin de dissimuler son visage. Il entendit tout de même ce qu'elle chuchota contre sa peau.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi...

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, elle se maudît d'avoir parler sans réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, il aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe quel camarade de Fairy Tail. Toutefois, la réaction de Gajeel ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait.

\- J'te l'ai dit Crevette, j'te laisserai plus.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait comprendre mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que le moment qu'elle était entrain de vivre allait déjà au delà de ses espérances. Elle n'insista donc pas.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sensiblement de la même manière : soins, visites, taquineries, soins, visites, taquineries, etc...

Au bout d'une semaine, Gajeel n'en pouvait plus, il voulut rentrer chez lui mais quelques blessures avaient encore besoin d'un peu de surveillance selon Mira. Il insista, mais devant les menaces conjuguées d'Erza et de la Démone, il laissa tomber.

Il ne supportait plus les visites quotidiennes et la présence quasi permanente de ses camarades de guilde, surtout des deux abrutis qui ne lâchaient plus Levy et qui le considéraient comme responsable de son état. Ses journées se résumaient donc à attendre avec impatience et mauvaise humeur que le soir arrive pour être enfin débarrassé des boulets et aussi accessoirement passer un peu de temps seul avec sa Crevette.

Levy avait l'air d'apprécier son séjour à l'infirmerie même si elle passait beaucoup de temps à dormir. Contre coup du sort avait dit Polyussica.

Lui ne dormait jamais longtemps et quand il y parvenait, des images désagréables perturbaient son repos. Il était habitué, cela faisait de longues années que sa conscience prenait soin de venir le chatouiller dans ce moment de vulnérabilité. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait visiblement moins à redire sur sa vie depuis qu'il était à Fairy Tail.

Cependant, une image en particulier continuait à hanter régulièrement ses nuits : Celle de Levy clouée sur cet arbre. Depuis peu, son rêve avait pris une nouvelle tournure, il s'achevait maintenant sur le corps sans vie de la jeune mage sur le sol de cette bibliothèque.

Gajeel ne s'éveillait jamais en sursaut mais souvent transpirant et le cœur battant. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ces images qui étaient restées imprimées sur sa rétine. Alors pour empêcher ses idées noires de l'envahir, il passait son temps à regarder Levy pendant son sommeil.

Parfois, elle dormait si profondément qu'il aurait juré qu'elle avait arrêter de respirer, alors il s'approchait et posait une main sur son ventre... juste pour être sûr. Il se trouvait ridicule.

Il l'ignorait, mais Levy l'avait surpris une fois mais elle avait fait semblant de ne s'être rendu compte de rien pour ne pas le vexer. Elle était très touchée de son attitude.

Gajeel aimait la routine qui s'était installée entre Levy et lui. Le soir venu, il s'allongeait toujours le premier et ouvrait les draps à côté de lui en une invitation silencieuse, Levy ne se faisait pas prier pour venir s'installer près de lui. Elle se sentait tellement bien comme ça, en sécurité. Elle ouvrait un livre et commentait ses lectures à Gajeel qui faisait semblant de s'en désintéresser en mâchouillant une des pièces de métal que Mira lui laissait chaque soir.

Progressivement, les nuits se firent de plus en plus calmes, Levy ne faisait presque plus de cauchemars. Même Gajeel avait trouvé une nouvelle sérénité et s'endormait bercé par le rythme lent de la respiration de la petite mage.

Le jour du départ finit par arriver. Alors qu'ils préparaient leurs affaires pour quitter l'infirmerie, Levy se surprit à regretter son séjour et à redouter de rentrer à Fairy Hill. Malgré les circonstances, Gajeel et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, mais que resterait-il de cette nouvelle complicité lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau pris dans le quotidien délirant de la guilde ?

* * *

 _Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, on arrive dans la partie "romance" de l'histoire. J'espère que ce nouveau style vous plaira._

 _Comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux reviewers : Just-One-Dream, Moriganes, Gladamoule, Fairy Tail Fan, Hime Hakkai et Love Gale 3. Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que ça me fait quand je vois une notification de review arriver._

 _A tous : Désolée de vous avoir torturés mais j'adore ça (sadique moi ? Non, non !)_


	6. Le débriefing

_Après avoir fait ma faignasse pendant les vacances... La suite..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Leur première journée à la guilde fut en partie consacrée au débriefing de la mission. Quand Levy toqua à la porte du bureau, elle était en retard et pensait être la dernière. Elle entra le plus discrètement possible en s'excusant et balaya la pièce du regard pour trouver une place où s'asseoir. Fried était déjà en pleine discussion avec le maître pendant que Bixrow et Evergreen parlaient à voix basses de leur côté. Luxus était assis jambes et bras croisés dans un coin, un peu à l'écart. Comme à son habitude, il était silencieux et se contentait d'observer. Puis Levy aperçut Lily, seul. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, elle n'était donc pas la dernière. Elle s'installa sur la chaise voisine et chuchota tout bas.

\- Où est Gajeel ?

L'exceed haussa les épaules en signe de dénégation et ajouta sur le même ton.

\- Aucune idée.

Makarov leva les yeux vers l'assemblée et les toisa l'un après l'autre. Il soupira l'air complètement dépité.

\- Quelqu'un sait où est Gajeel ?

Comme personne ne répondait, il se tourna vers la petite bleue.

\- Levy ?

Cette dernière sursauta, surprise que le maître s'adresse à elle. Elle bégaya en rougissant.

\- N..non, non... désolée Maître, je... je ne sais pas.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui pose cette question à elle ? Pourquoi pas à Lily ? Après tout Gajeel et lui partageait la même maison, il était le plus susceptible d'avoir ce genre d'information. Levy enragea, se maudissant de n'avoir pas su dissimuler son embarras. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que cela n'était pas passée inaperçu. Elle se sentait observer et remarqua Evergreen esquisser un petit sourire sournois dans sa direction. Levy désespèra, elle n'avait pas finit d'en entendre parler.

Alors que le maître s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment laissant apparaître Gajeel. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Makarov le regarda d'un air sévère.

\- Tu es en retard.

Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers son équipe. Levy prit Lily sur ses genoux et Gajeel vint se laisser choir sur la chaise laissée libre près de la petite mage. Elle lui fit les gros yeux en désignant le maître d'un mouvement de tête. Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais... Désolé.

Le débriefing pût commencer. Makarov exposa les faits et fit un résumé des événements. Tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention. Puis il laissa la parole à Lily qui commença son récit à partir du moment où il quitta la bibliothèque. On reconnaissait bien l'ancien militaire à sa façon de parler.

\- J'ai rapidement trouvé une lacrima à la mairie de Readindtown pour prendre contact avec la guilde. L'équipe de Luxus n'y était pas, mais Mira m'informa qu'ils étaient en mission dans une ville de la région du sud de Fiore. Compte tenu de l'urgence, je suis parti immédiatement sans repasser par la bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé les Raijins sans difficulté une fois sur place, il faut dire qu'ils ne passent pas vraiment inaperçus.

Bixrow éclata de rire laissant apparaître sa marque de guilde, il semblait fier de lui. Evergreen lui enfonça sévèrement son coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, avec succès. Lily pût continuer son compte rendu.

\- Par contre, le trajet de retour fut beaucoup plus long.

Makarov acquiesça de la tête.

\- Oui, je comprends. Combien de temps es-tu partit en tout ?

\- Il m'a fallut presque trois heures de voyage à l'aller, et cinq heures de train au retour.

Luxus pâlit légèrement à ce souvenir. En règle général, il évitait les transports comme tous les dragon slayers mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas pu y couper.

Le maître poursuivit.

\- Donc les huit heures étaient écoulées...

\- En effet. Quand nous sommes enfin arrivés sur place, Gajeel était inconscient et il semblait extrêmement faible. Son corps était recouvert de blessures plus ou moins profondes, de la simple coupure à la brûlure sévère. Evergreen et Bixrow ont pansé ses plaies les plus importantes avant de décider d'un commun accord, d'attendre l'arrivée de Wendy pour le bouger d'avantage.

Levy regarda le bras bardé de récentes cicatrices près du sien, elle n'avait pas osé lui demander d'où lui venait toutes ses blessures. C'est le maître qui posa finalement cette question.

\- Gajeel, c'est un point d'ombre que nous n'avons pas réussit à élucider, peux-tu nous dire d'où viennent ces blessures ?

Ce dernier marmonna dans sa barbe, il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Faites tout seul.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, époustouflés par sa réponse. Même Luxus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Lily hocha la tête, tout devenait plus clair.

\- J'avais été étonné que le bâtiment ait pu subir de tels dégâts en si peu de temps, mais maintenant je comprend qui l'a mis dans cet état, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

Il s'adressa à Gajeel d'un air accusateur.

\- Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû sécuriser la pièce avant d'aller vous porter secours. Un morceau de mur aurait pu vous tomber dessus alors que vous étiez seuls.

Gajeel allait répliquer mais il fut interrompu par Makarov.

\- Ca suffit... Cette question est résolue. Fried, peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu as annulé le sort qui retenait Levy prisonnière ?

\- Dès notre arrivée, nous nous sommes répartis les tâches. J'ai tout de suite balisé la zone afin que nous ne soyons pas fait prisonniers à notre tour et je me suis précipité auprès de Levy. Avec cette barrière, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose, ma priorité fut donc de la lever. Heureusement que Lily nous avait briefé, ça m'a permis de gagner un temps précieux en me concentrant sur les différentes notes laissées par Gajeel. Avec Levy, ils avaient fait le plus gros du travail et annuler le sort fut une formalité en connaissant la clé du code.

Il regarda Levy.

\- Tu y étais presque, pourtant c'était un sort extrêmement complexe. Décoder la clé dans ces circonstances... ça tient du prodige.

Levy sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai résolu cette énigme, c'est Gajeel.

Fried était visiblement impressionné.

\- Vraiment ? Bravo, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu sois capable de ça, Gajeel.

Le dragon slayer ne releva pas et continua à observer le sol, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Levy était heureuse que l'on commence à reconnaître Gajeel à sa juste valeur. Émue, elle serra plus fort Lily dans ses bras. Ce dernier commença à protester, ça devenait vraiment une mauvaise habitude.

Fried poursuivit son récit.

\- Une fois Levy libérée, nous avons constaté que ces jours n'étaient pas en danger même si elle avait indéniablement besoin de soins. Wendy est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard et nous avons pu transporter tout le monde à la guilde... Vous connaissez la suite.

Makarov se recula dans son fauteuil.

\- En effet. Je pense avoir tous les éléments pour retracer le cours des événements et en faire le compte rendu au Conseil. J'attends quand même vos rapports. Vous les transmettrez à Mirajane... Quelqu'un veut-il ajouter quelque chose ?

Levy leva la main. Le vieil homme lui fit un petit signe de tête lui indiquant qu'elle avait toute son attention.

\- Dans quel état est la bibliothèque ? Est-elle gravement endommagée ? Et les ouvrages ?

Makarov sourit tendrement, il reconnaissait bien là la petite Levy.

\- Le bâtiment en lui-même a beaucoup souffert mais pas seulement à cause de Gajeel. La guilde noire avait sans le savoir enclenché un système de défense visant à protéger certaines informations sensibles. Sans le personnel spécialisé de la bibliothèque, leur intrusion en masse dans les sous sols a déclenché toute une série d'enchantements visant à empêcher le vol des livres et des informations qu'ils contiennent. La barrière dont tu as été victime n'était que le premier rempart. C'est une chance que tu ais été la seule à te faire piéger et Gajeel et Lily ont été bien inspirés de ne pas dépasser la ligne virtuelle marquée par la barrière. J'imagine que l'acuité particulièrement développé de leur sens y est pour quelque chose. Bref, sans votre intervention, l'édifice serait devenu impénétrable. Grâce à vous, le processus a pu être inversé à temps par le Conseil. Après quelques mesures de sécurité et pas mal de rangement, la grande bibliothèque de Readingtown pourra de nouveau ouvrir ses portes au public, rassures-toi Levy.

La petite mage était soulagée.

\- Bien sûr, ce que je viens de vous dire sur les procédures de sécurité de la bibliothèque est confidentiel, le Conseil compte sur notre intégrité pour que ça le reste... Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, vous pouvez y aller.

La réunion se termina et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Levy aperçut Lucy qui l'attendait pour se rendre à Fairy Hill. Une petite soirée était prévue pour fêter son retour. Presque deux semaines en tête à tête avec Gajeel à dormir quasiment dans le même lit, les filles de la guilde avait beaucoup de questions à poser à la mage des mots. La nuit s'annonçait longue et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que Levy suivit son amie.

Si pour Gajeel, la journée avait été bien remplie et était passée vite, la soirée par contre trainait en longueur. Lily ayant été missionné auprès des exceeds, il était partit tout de suite après le débriefing et Gajeel s'était retrouvé seul chez lui. Il n'avait pas voulu rester à la guilde. Pas d'humeur.

Il était 3h du matin. Gajeel était assis en tailleur sur son lit, les bras croisés sur son torse nu. Son visage était fermé et ses sourcils froncés. Il pensait à Levy et n'arrivait pas à dormir. En fait, il pensait tout le temps à Levy et ça le rendait dingue.

A l'extérieur, un bruit attira son attention. _La voix de Levy ? Il avait pété les plombs ou quoi !_ Mais non il n'hallucinait pas, c'était bien elle. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- T'es perdue Crevette ? La porte, c'est d'l'autre côté.

Levy se tenait en bas, juste sous sa chambre. Elle était visiblement mal à l'aise et marmonna.

\- Je me disais qu'à cette heure, tu dormirai peut être...

Sa timidité amusait Gajeel.

\- Ben non j'dors pas.

Il ne lui facilitait pas les choses mais elle ne se démonta pas.

\- Et puis j'avais peur de vous déranger Lily et toi...

Il la coupa.

\- Lily est pas là.

Ça, Levy le savait déjà, mais elle lui laissa penser le contraire.

\- Ah ?

Un ange passa... Gajeel s'était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, la tête posée dans la paume de sa main. Il la fixait, amusé.

\- T'es juste venue pour faire la conversation sous ma fenêtre ?

Perdue dans la contemplation de deux orbes rouges, Levy tressauta légèrement.

\- Non bien sûr... En fait... Voilà... Je voulais te demander... Enfin... Je voulais savoir...

Il l'interrompit de nouveau.

\- La porte est ouverte.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la fenêtre.

Perplexe, Levy mît quelques secondes à réaliser. Elle fit finalement le tour et entra timidement. Gajeel l'attendait dans le salon. Le mage ne s'encombrait pas de décoration, ici tout était fonctionnel : canapé, fauteuil, table basse, le tout dans un camaïeu de noir et de gris.

\- T'es pas à ta fête ?

Levy ne répondit pas, obnubilée par la raison de sa présence. Le fait que Gajeel n'ait pas daigné enfiler de tee-shirt n'aida pas Levy à se détendre. Elle débita sa question d'une traite, sans oser le regarder.

\- Est-ce-que-je-peux-dormir-chez-toi-cette-nuit ?

Soulagée d'avoir eu le courage d'aller au bout de cette simple phrase, elle poursuivit plus calmement les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

\- La fête... Je me suis esquivée, tu sais comment sont les filles...

Elle ricana nerveusement.

\- Tu sais... À cause de l'histoire des lits à l'infirmerie... J'en avais assez de leur interrogatoire. Je me suis camouflée avec ma magie pour pouvoir dormir tranquille mais je suis sans cesse réveillée. Je me suis dit que marcher un peu me ferait du bien mais ça fait plus d'une heure que j'erre dans Magnolia...

Gajeel ne disait rien mais il ne la fixait intensément. Elle termina dans un murmure.

\- Je ne faisais plus de cauchemars quand je dormais avec toi.

Il ne disait toujours rien. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il refuserait mais elle avait quand même voulu essayer... Pour ne pas regretter. C'était son nouveau credo. Elle capta son regard, déterminée à tout tenter.

\- Juste pour cette nuit. Après je me débrouillerai.

Il se détourna et disparut dans l'escalier menant certainement à sa chambre. Qu'avait-elle imaginée ? Elle commença à faire demi-tour la tête basse, elle avait espéré qu'après leur séjour à l'infirmerie, ce serait différent entre eux, pour elle ça l'était. La désillusion fut grande pour la petite mage et elle réalisa avec amertume que la nuit qui l'attendait aller être longue. La voix de Gajeel l'arrêta.

\- Où tu vas comme ça ? Tiens, celui-là d'vrait t'aller.

Il lui lança un vêtement noir. Surprise, elle le rattrapa in extremis. En revanche, elle ne pût éviter l'oreiller qui arriva juste après et le prit en pleine figure. Content de lui, le dragon slayer ricana. Levy râla pour le principe mais au fond d'elle, elle était reconnaissante que Gajeel accepte et heureuse de voir leur complicité intacte.

Il lui indiqua la salle de bains où elle alla se changer et revint au bout de quelques minutes. Chacun d'un côté du lit, à la manière d'un vieux couple, ils s'examinèrent de la tête aux pieds. La pénombre de la chambre laissait deviner Gajeel en caleçon et Levy avec un débardeur homme au raz des fesses.

Trop gênés pour faire une remarque sur leur tenue respective, ils se glissèrent rapidement sous les draps.

Naturellement, Levy se rapprocha de Gajeel jusqu'à le frôler et soupira de bien-être. C'était encore mieux quand il était torse nu. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps et l'odeur de sa peau... Les yeux fermés, elle s'enivrait de ce parfum masculin qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle aurait aimé être encore plus proche de lui, dans tous les sens du terme, mais la dure réalité la rattrapa. Même s'ils étaient plus complices que jamais, pour Levy, ce n'était pas suffisant. Epuisée, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Gajeel, heureux d'avoir sa crevette pour une nuit de plus, se surprit à espérer que ce ne soit pas la dernière. Il l'aimait l'avoir près de lui et veiller sur elle. Sa présence lui donnait un but, un sens.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Gajeel émergea du sommeil. Pas étonnant vu l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché. Le souffle régulier qui chatouilla son ventre lui indiqua que Levy dormait encore et qu'il lui servait d'oreiller. N'importe qui aurait fait un vol plané à l'autre bout de la chambre pour ça, mais pas Levy.

Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux sur une chevelure azurée. Il cilla plusieurs fois, le soleil jouait des reflets dorés dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et Gajeel ne pût résister à l'envie de les toucher. Il leva le bras doucement de peur de la réveiller et attrapa une boucle entre deux doigts. Ses cheveux étaient doux, ils dégageaient une légère odeur de vieux parchemins, pas très étonnant pour un rat de bibliothèque mais pas désagréable.

Fascinés par ce contact, Gajeel commença à faire tourner la mèche autour de son index observant la façon dont elle glissait comme de l'eau. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait réveillé Levy. La jeune femme l'observait jouer avec ses cheveux, elle aimait ce moment d'intimité et n'osait pas bouger de peur de le briser.

De petits frissons la parcourait à chaque fois que Gajeel tirait un peu sur la mèche pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Elle referma les yeux, savourant pleinement ce moment rare et expira un peu plus fort ce qui attira l'attention du dragon slayer qui se figea. L'ayant sentie, Levy rouvrit les yeux. Leur regard se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Ils se dévisagèrent plusieurs secondes. Gajeel avait arrêté les mouvements de sa main et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours les cheveux de Levy, il s'éloigna brusquement et lâcha précipitamment la mèche de cheveux. Levy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Gajeel pris en flagrant délit de tendresse était entrain de rougir. Il tenta lamentablement de se justifier.

\- T'avais un truc dans les ch'veux.

Levy ne crut pas une seconde à son mensonge et cela la fit sourire.

\- Merci pour cette nuit.

\- Hum.

Cette journée commençait bien et Levy était d'excellente humeur.

\- Bon, je vais me préparer pour aller à la guilde.

La petite mage se leva et se pencha pour récupérer ses affaires. Soudain elle se souvint de sa tenue et se redressa brusquement. Gajeel n'en avait pas raté une miette et il avait désormais le visage aussi rouge que ses yeux.

Matage de petite culotte : Fait.

Levy se détourna, horriblement gênée et partit précipitamment vers la salle de bain.

Elle sortit un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Elle trouva Gajeel dans la cuisine, un mug à la main. Une agréable odeur de café frais embaumée la pièce. Il leva sa tasse désignant un coin du plan de travail.

\- Si t'en veux...

\- Oui, merci.

Il ne fit pas allusion à l'incident de la petite culotte et Levy l'en remercia intérieurement, sans quoi elle serait sûrement morte de honte. Gajeel finit sa tasse d'une traite, la déposa bruyamment sur la table devant lui et annonça en sortant.

\- On s'rejoint à la guilde.

Levy acquiesça, pas la peine de donner de quoi alimenter les ragots, l'histoire des lits à l'infirmerie lui avait servi de leçon.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Pour les reviews du précèdents chapitre, merci à


	7. Rapprochement

_Salut,_

 _Tout d'abord, un petit retour sur le commentaire de fin du chapitre précédent : Ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai foutu, j'en sais rien ! Bref je vous remet la partie manquante parce que oui, je tiens à remercier chaque personne qui laisse une review parce que sans vous, ce serait bien difficile de trouver la motivation pour continuer donc je répare ici mon erreur. Et puis un peu de politesse ça n'a jamais étouffé personne bord** de m****. Donc, pour les reviews du chapitre 5, merci à Just-One-Dream, Gladamoule, Ecatherina, Love-gale, Tata Mya, Fairy Tail Fan, Lise et CQFD._

 _Petite réponses aux reviews dudit chapitre :_

 _Fairy Tail Fan : ouais c'était juste pour vous faire peur, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Levy et puis je vous ai promis de la romance alors sans Levy ce serait un peu compliqué. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. A bientôt._

 _Lise : C'est vrai je suis sadique mais avoue que tu adores ça ! Merci pour ta review._

 _CQFD : Une réponse spéciale deux en un à la fin de ce chapitre._

 _Voilàààà... Maintenant bonne lecture !_

* * *

Au grand regret de Gajeel, Levy ne vint pas les nuits suivantes. Elle était partie pour une mission de routine avec son équipe habituelle. Le mage partit donc de son côté avec Lily. Son séjour à l'infirmerie l'avait affaiblit, il devait reprendre l'entraînement et surtout il devait s'éloigner un peu de la guilde pour réfléchir. Les sentiments que la présence de Levy faisait naître en lui le perturbait énormément et il se laissait facilement déconcentré. Trop dangereux pour un dragon slayer.

Des deux, ce fut Levy qui revint la première à la guilde au bout d'une semaine. Quand elle passa les portes, ses premiers pas dans la grande salle passèrent inaperçus au milieu du brouhaha habituel. Puis quelques uns vinrent la saluer, s'arrêtant brusquement, stupéfiés. Elle avait les traits tirés, des cernes noires cerclant ses yeux. Elle qui affichait toujours un sourire et une bonne humeur à toutes épreuves n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tous s'étonnaient de la voir ainsi et interrogeaient du regard Jet et Droy qui suivaient derrière tous penauds. Ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules en réponses aux nombreux visages braqués sur eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aller bien non plus.

Levy tenta de faire bonne figure et s'installa au bar à coté de sa meilleure amie comme si de rien n'était malgré les murmures qu'elle percevait dans son dos. Lucy avait suivi toute la scène depuis le début car comme elle savait que sa camarade rentrait aujourd'hui, elle surveillait la porte depuis plusieurs heures.

Elle s'inquiéta pour la jeune femme.

\- Levy-chan, ça va ? Ne le prend pas mal mais tu as une mine affreuse.

La petite bleue esquissa un faible rictus pour essayer de rassurer son amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette mission était juste un peu fatigante, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus.

Son sourire de façade n'abusa pas Lucy, mais cette dernière décida de ne pas la braquer et se promit de la surveiller de près. Décidément, la petite mage était bien secrète ces derniers temps.

Levy se dirigea vers Mira et lui fit un bref rapport de sa mission. La Démone remarqua les petits coups d'œil que Levy lancés à la dérobée.

\- Tu cherches quelqu'un Levy ?

Levy tressauta légèrement, elle semblait à bout de nerf.

\- Non, non...

Mira lui lança le regard à la fois tendre et sévère d'une Maman qui surprend son enfant à mentir. Levy capitula, trop lasse pour résister.

\- Gajeel... Mais il n'est pas là.

Le visage de la barmaid s'éclaira, reprenant sa douceur habituelle.

\- Non, il est partit s'entraîner avec Lily.

Mira se pencha en avant, au dessus du bar et susurra complice.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Levy frémit devant le petit sourire pervers de Mira. Elle agita vivement les bras devant elle, se reculant pour s'éloigner un peu de la barmaid.

\- Non, pour rien, c'est pas grave, tu sais quand il doit rentrer ?

Cette conversation intéressait de plus en plus Mira qui envoyait balader quiconque s'approchait d'un geste impatient de la main.

\- Non, il n'a rien dit. Tu voulais lui demander quelque chose ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

Levy sentait Mira l'entremetteuse arriver à grands pas, elle coupa donc court à la discussion.

\- Merci mais ça ira, ce n'est pas important.

La petite mage se retourna sur son tabouret et s'attarda sur la grande salle. Natsu et Gray étaient entrain de se battre, entraînant progressivement le reste des membres de la guilde dans leur bagarre quotidienne. Tout était comme d'habitude, pourtant même s'ils avaient tous manqué à Levy pendant son absence, pour elle le tableau n'était pas complet, il manquait quelque chose dans le décor ambiant... Ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'absence de Gajeel la chagrinait, durant toute sa mission, elle avait espéré qu'il serait là à son retour.

Celui-ci fit sa réapparition au bout de trois longues semaines. C'était le début de l'après midi, à cette heure-là, la guilde était relativement calme, les incurables fous furieux encore pris dans les brumes de la digestion.

Quand il entra dans le bâtiment, quelques têtes se dressèrent péniblement, des bras le saluèrent mollement accompagnés parfois d'un borborygme incompréhensible. Il répondit à peine à ces salutations, avançant droit devant lui. Son regard passait de table en table quand soudain son visage s'éclaira. Il bifurqua directement vers la table où Levy était assise entrain de lire. Il était content de la revoir et il avait trois semaines de chamailleries à rattraper.

D'ailleurs, il comptait bien commencer sans tarder. Il se planta devant elle et posa bruyamment son paquetage sur la table. Il se redressa, les poings sur les hanches, l'air railleur.

\- Alors Crevette, encore entrain d'lire un bouquin plus grand qu'toi ?

Levy leva le nez de sa lecture. Une grimace fatiguée étira ses lèvres en une tentative de sourire. Elle avait l'air exténuée. De tout évidence, elle tombait de sommeil. Le sourire de Gajeel se fana immédiatement.

\- Tu fais encore des cauchemars.

Quand il l'avait vu partir en mission, il avait pensé à contre coeur, que la présence de Jet et Droy allait rassurée la petite bleue. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. En y réfléchissant, il avait été stupide de penser ça, qui se sentirait en sécurité avec ces deux guignols ?

Levy ne se sentait pas la force de nier et se contenta de baisser la tête en signe de reddition. Gajeel s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, il avait pourtant promis de ne plus la laisser. Il ne mît pas longtemps à se décider.

\- Ce soir tu dors chez moi.

Levy écarquilla les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il abattit violemment ses deux mains sur la table. Il ne cria pas, mais le grondement sourd qui sortit de sa gorge était tout aussi menaçant et ne tolérait pas le moindre refus.

\- C'est pas une question.

Elle avait beau attendre son retour depuis des jours et trouver sa proposition tentante, accepter la mettait mal à l'aise. Il lui fallait un prétexte.

\- Lily va ...

Il l'interrompit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder.

\- Lily s'en fout.

Levy fit une nouvelle tentative peu convaincante.

\- Mais... Les autres...

Il se pencha vers elle et plongea son regard incandescent dans le sien.

\- J'm'en fous aussi.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'il soit rentré qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Gajeel... Merci.

Il se redressa. Satisfait, les traits de son visage se détendirent.

\- Viens, on va chercher tes affaires.

Ils se faufilèrent vers la sortie dans l'indifférence générale. L'arrivée du dragon slayer ayant dérangé la sieste digestive de quelques perturbateurs, une nouvelle bagarre venait d'éclater. Lucy regarda les deux mages sortir, elle était heureuse de voir Gajeel réussir là où elle avait échoué. Cela faisait des jours que la constellationniste essayait de faire craquer son amie, mais Levy persistait à lui répondre que sa dernière mission l'avait beaucoup fatiguée mais qu'elle se sentait mieux de jour en jour. De toute évidence, Gajeel était le seul de qui elle acceptait de l'aide.

Ils passèrent à Fairy Hill où Levy prépara un "petit" sac pendant que Gajeel attendait dehors. La patience n'était pas son fort et il commença vite à en avoir marre. Levy sortit enfin du bâtiment un sac presqu'aussi grand qu'elle sur le dos. Gajeel le souleva pour lui ôter des épaules.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as mît là d'dans ?

\- J'ai pris quelques livres au cas où je n'arriverai pas dormir.

Il mît le sac sur son dos et prit le chemin de sa maison.

\- Si tu dors pas, j't'assomme.

Son air bougon amusa Levy, il lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué.

En arrivant, Gajeel ouvrit la porte et précéda Levy, la galanterie c'était bon pour les fillettes. Dans le salon, Lily était installé sur le canapé. Plusieurs cartes étaient étalées sur la petite table devant lui. Machinalement, il jeta un œil vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Tiens ! Bonjour Levy, comment vas-tu ?

La petite mage posa ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et vint à la rencontre de l'exceed.

\- Ca va, je te remercie. Et toi ?

Elle observa avec intérêt les cartes et entama la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Levy s'approcha, s'assit sur le canapé et écouta Lily lui expliquer la mission confiée par ses pairs.

\- Il reste encore beaucoup de jeunes comme Happy et Charuru que nous n'avons pas retrouvé et qui ne connaissent pas leurs origines... C'est mon travail d'essayer de les retrouver... Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous ?

La question prit Levy de court.

\- Euh, en fait, je ...

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer sa présence et Lily, les bras croisés la regardait avec un sourire narquois. Il trouvait la situation très drôle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours la bienvenue. Gajeel m'a parlé de tes cauchemars. Apparemment ça ne s'arrange pas.

Levy avait l'air complètement déprimée.

\- Non, en effet.

Lily vint se blottir contre elle pour la consoler. La petite mage le remercia en répondant chaleureusement à son étreinte. Elle le serra dans ses bras et lui gratouilla le dessus de la tête, juste entre ses deux petites oreilles rondes. Gajeel appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte du fond les observait silencieusement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette familiarité entre eux. Ce détail n'échappa pas à son chat qui le nargua d'un clin d'œil. Gajeel le fusilla du regard en retour. Lily était ravi d'avoir éveiller l'instinct possessif du dragon slayer, il s'empressa de sauter des genoux de la petite mage avant que Gajeel ne l'étripe et replia ses cartes.

Lily prit sa forme de combat et ramassa son sac.

\- Bon je dois vous laisser, j'ai une longue route qui m'attend.

Gajeel n'était pas spécialement fâché de le voir partir pour une fois.

\- Un vrai courant d'air ce chat.

\- Cette mission est importante pour moi, tu le sais bien... Cette fois, j'y vais... Bon courage Levy. Gajeel, n'oublie pas le ménage... Et sois gentil avec elle.

Le dragon slayer lui claqua la porte au nez en râlant.

\- De quoi j'me mêle.

Levy étouffa un petit rire et remercia Lily. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et déjà elle se sentait mieux.

Une fois seuls tous les deux, Gajeel continua à pester contre Lily. Alors que Levy allait lui en faire la remarque, le bruit d'un estomac qui gargouille devança ses mots. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de son dernier vrai repas. Elle devint rouge comme une brique. L'occasion était trop belle pour Gajeel.

\- C'est tout p'tit mais ça fait un bruit d'enfer quand ça a faim. Alors Crevette, on a un p'tit creux ?

Elle devait vite trouver une parade pour dissimuler son embarras sinon elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

\- Je crois oui. Pour te remercier, c'est moi qui prépare à manger.

Et elle s'enfuit vers la cuisine.

Ils mangèrent sur la table basse du salon. Levy s'était assise sur un cousin en vieux cuir noir et Gajeel en face à même le sol. Elle lui raconta sa mission avec les Shadow Gear. Gajeel l'écouta avec attention, l'interrompant souvent pour incendier "les deux débiles".

Ensuite il lui raconta son entraînement avec Lily. Il lui expliqua la raison de leur longue absence. Ils étaient en pleine saison des tempêtes et les orages étaient courants. Gajeel ne trouva rien de plus drôle que de changer son corps en métal pour attirer la foudre et faire peur à Lily. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le chat partirait la queue entre les jambes et qu'avec la pluie, il mettrait plus d'une semaine à le retrouver à des kilomètres de là. Il mît au moins autant de temps à le convaincre qu'il ne recommencerait pas. Levy riait de bon coeur à l'histoire de Gajeel mais le sermonna quand même d'avoir exploiter la plus grande faiblesse de son partenaire au profit d'une blague infantile.

Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée - Lily avait dit de ne pas oublier le ménage - Levy s'installa avec un livre sur le canapé. En revenant de la cuisine, Gajeel s'arrêta derrière le divan, les avants bras en appui sur le haut du fauteuil juste au-dessus de la tête de Levy.

Il lut par dessus son épaule : "Les rêves et leur mécanisme".

\- Tssss

Levy prit la mouche.

\- Quoi ?!

Gajeel regardait le livre d'un air dédaigneux comme s'il dégageait la plus mauvaise odeur du monde.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'bouquin peut t'aider.

La petite mage le snoba, vexée qu'il prête si peu de crédit à sa passion.

\- Pourquoi pas, je trouverai peut être un moyen de me débarrasser de mes cauchemars.

Levy feuilletait l'ouvrage parcourant rapidement les pages vers les passages susceptibles de l'intéresser. Gajeel était sceptique maiscurieux aussi, d'autant plus que Levy, d'habitude intarissable, restait très évasive lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce fameux cauchemar.

\- C'est toujours le même rêve ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus ses lunettes.

\- Oui.

Levy ne voulait pas en parler car Gajeel y tenait une place importante. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Lucy. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là.

\- Il parle de la mission à Readingtown ?

Levy commençait à s'agacer. Pourquoi posait-il autant de question tout à coup ?

\- Oui.

Décidément, elle n'était pas très loquace. Pourtant, elle répondait toujours, même si c'était succinctement. Il continua l'air de rien comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

\- Est-ce que j'suis d'dans ?

On y était. Le point le plus délicat, celui à ne pas aborder pour Levy. Elle fit mine d'être concentrée sur son livre.

\- Oui... Un peu... Forcément.

Elle avait répondu d'une toute petite voix, elle redoutait cette question. Quand Gajeel la posa, il connaissait déjà la réponse puisqu'il l'avait entendu rêver. Il évita son regard et son visage se ferma. La déception sourdait dans sa voix.

\- T'as vraiment cru que j't'abandonnerai comme ça ?

Malgré ses craintes, elle décida de ne pas lui mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire, Levy aurait confié sa vie à Gajeel, sans aucune hésitation.

\- Je ne sais plus, j'avais tellement peur. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes.

Gajeel râla intérieurement. _C'était bien une femme ça ! Une contradiction à elle toute seule !_

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas d'mandé d'rester alors ?

Levy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne comprendrait donc jamais. Elle s'emporta.

\- Gajeel, tu es tellement fort... Et moi... Regarde moi... Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être à la hauteur... Je ne veux pas voir de pitié dans tes yeux... Je n'ai rien dit par fierté.

Le ton avait commencé à monter entre eux.

\- N'import' quoi ! J'ai jamais eu pitié de toi, c'est vrai qu't'es p'tite mais y a pleins de trucs pour lesquels t'es plus balèze que moi.

Gajeel regardait partout sauf vers Levy. Les compliments, c'était pas son fort, mais là, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Lily le lui avait expliqué lorsqu'il lui avait raconté pour les cauchemars.

La petite mage le regardait bouche bée. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain de se moquer d'elle. Il lui cria dessus.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ?

Elle cilla, complètement stupéfaite. Il était sérieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu faire le moindre compliment à qui que ce soit. Elle était aux anges. Elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

\- Pour rien... C'est gentil de vouloir me rassurer.

Si elle avait voulu le mettre mal à l'aise, c'était réussi.

\- Ouais. Bon, il dit quoi ton bouquin ?

Ils passèrent la soirée à essayer de trouver des réponses dans ce livre. Gajeel écoutait attentivement Levy et Levy évitait soigneusement de lui parler de son rêve. Rapidement elle montra des signes de fatigue.

\- Je devrai essayer d'aller me coucher.

\- OK.

Elle monta dans la chambre avec ses affaires et passa dans la salle de bain. Gajeel arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'arrêta en voyant Levy. Les joues légèrement colorées, elle fixa le lit, puis Gajeel, puis de nouveau le lit. Ça lui avait parut tellement plus simple à 3h du matin. Et puis Gajeel avec un lit à baldaquin ? Ca lui ressemblait tellement peu, c'était tellement... romantique. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le remarquer la première fois ?

Gajeel vit son malaise. Il soupira en amorçant un demi tour.

\- J'vais dormir sur le canapé...

Levy sortit brutalement de sa rêverie. Sa réaction n'aurait pas été plus excessive s'il lui avait pincé les fesses. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était précisément ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle cria plus fort qu'elle ne le voulut.

\- NON !

La précipitation de la petite bleue amusa Gajeel. Furieuse d'en avoir dévoilée plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, elle lui lança avec sarcasme.

\- C'est juste que je ne te savais pas fleur bleue.

Gajeel la regarda incrédule.

\- HEIN ?

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Levy.

\- Oui, le lit à baldaquin, je n'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois.

Gajeel se renfrogna.

\- C'est normal, la Démone vient de me le donner, c'est pas facile de trouver un grand lit. T'as pas ce genre de problème toi... Shorty !

Levy, vexée par le surnom, lui tourna le dos. Gajeel était très content de l'avoir moucher. Elle pesta.

\- Pas la peine de fanfaronner, je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu avais récupéré l'ancien lit d'Elfman.

Gajeel se grandit en bombant le torse, les bras croisés. Il était ravi de savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

\- Non ! L'odeur masculine sur ce lit n'était pas celle de son frère.

Choc, le cerveau de Levy carbura à toute vitesse. Un parfum d'homme dans un lit qui avait donc été celui de Mira. Son amie avait une liaison ? Mais avec qui ?

Gajeel sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Allez Crevette, y a pas beaucoup d'hommes plus grands que moi à la guilde.

Le visage de Levy s'illumina, elle chuchota conspiratrice.

\- Luxus...

\- Gihi

Mira et Luxus... Pas possible... Levy aurait une petite conversation privée avec son amie à la première occasion.

Gajeel remarqua que son invitée peinait de plus en plus à cacher ses bâillements.

\- Bon, fini la rigolade... Toi tu t'couches, moi j'vais chercher un autre coussin.

Il partit dans la chambre de Lily, fouilla quelques minutes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Quand il revint, Levy s'était endormie, couchée sur le ventre, les bras enlaçant son oreiller, le nez profondément enfoui dedans.

Il aimait la voir dans son lit. Elle avait l'air si paisible et il la trouvait jolie dans son petit pyjama jaune dont le bas devoilé ses jambes fines. Son regard remonta lentement et s'arrêta en arrivant à la bordure du short.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'fais...

Ses réflexions au sujet de ses sentiments pour Levy en étaient au point mort et ce n'était pas cette promiscuité qui l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui prendre la tête. La baston au moins c'était simple, instinctif ou stratégique, ça il savait faire.

Pour les relations humaines, c'était autre chose. Il y avait bien eu quelques femmes qui lui tournaient autour à Phantom Lord, après tout, il était le kurogane, un homme dangereux, alors il attirait inévitablement les filles à la recherche de sensations fortes. A l'époque, il avait pris ce dont il avait besoin et les avait envoyées bouler. Pas d'attache, pas de sentiment, c'était pas pour lui.

Jusqu'à Levy. Avec elle, ç'avait tout de suite été différent. Elle s'était imposée comme une évidence dans sa vie.

Il tournait en rond. Tout ça lui filait mal au crâne, il était temps de se coucher pour lui aussi. Il s'allongea à côté de la petite mage. Les minutes passèrent et il était toujours là à regarder le plafond.

Soudain, Levy commença à parler dans son sommeil et à s'agiter. Son cauchemar revenait la hanter. Il se tourna vers elle. Devait-il lui parler, la toucher ? Alors qu'il hésitait, Levy se réfugia contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou en murmurant quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas et s'accrocha à son tee shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il enroula maladroitement ses bras autour de son petit corps et la serra un peu plus contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme peu à peu. Cet événement perturba Gajeel et le sommeil mît très longtemps à le gagner.

Levy, elle, dormit plus de 24h, son hôte commençait même à s'inquiéter. En même temps, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvée.

Levy finit par s'éveiller très tôt le matin du 2ème jour. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il faisait nuit et que Gajeel dormait près d'elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de le regarder d'aussi près aussi longtemps, elle en profita pour le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait envie de toucher son visage mais n'en fit rien, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. C'était exceptionnel de le voir aussi détendu.

Elle s'étira et se rendit dans la salle de bain, elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes et de prendre une bonne douche. Elle ressortit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, fraîche et dispo. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire en attendant que le soleil se lève, elle se créa une petite lumière et reprit son livre là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne lui apporterait rien de plus que ce qu'elle ne savait déjà. Frustrée, elle le referma et le laissa tomber lourdement par terre à côté d'elle.

Elle était contrariée, elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec Gajeel et s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle soupira et se tourna pour le regarder dormir encore un peu. Deux iris rouges la fixaient intensément. Levy se mît à rougir se demandant depuis combien de temps il l'observait ainsi.

\- Pardon, je t'ai réveillé.

Il s'assit dans le lit et s'étira.

\- Non pas vraiment. Qu'est-c'que tu f'sais ?

Levy devait trouver une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir tous les soirs chez Gajeel, pas que ça lui déplaisait mais ils étaient mages avec des missions parfois longues à assurer et elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir un boulet.

\- J'essaie de trouver des réponses.

Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, il insista.

\- Et ?

Levy se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Je n'y arrive pas.

Gajeel en profita pour retenter une approche.

\- Tu les trouveras p'être pas dans un livre.

Levy sentit que c'était le moment de changer de sujet et elle était très forte à ce jeu là.

\- C'est ce que je me disais... Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Il n'était pas dupe, elle essayait d'esquiver. Peu importe, il retenterai sa chance plus tard.

\- Presque 36h.

\- QUOI !

Elle avait perdu un jour et demi. Cela voulait dire que dans deux jours et deux nuits Gajeel et elle devaient repartir en mission chacun de leur côté. Elle fut prise d'un instant de panique. Se retrouver seule à nouveau la terrorisait, mais pas question de l'avouer. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et se tourna vers Gajeel qui attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Elle enrageait. Elle frappa la couette avec ses petits poings et cria aussi fort qu'elle pût espérant évacuer un peu de sa colère.

\- J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE DE CES PUTAINS DE CAUCHEMARS.

Gajeel lui ébouriffa les cheveux en rigolant. Levy n'apprécia pas qu'il se moque d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce tu trouves si drôle ?

La façon dont il la regarda à cet instant précis la fit fondre littéralement. Était-ce bien de l'affection qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ?

\- Tu t'es entendue ? J'déteins sur toi on dirait.

Elle se figea, cligna plusieurs fois et contre toute attente éclata de rire.

\- C'est vrai...

Elle plissa sournoisement les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir la charrier.

\- Pas si sûre que ce soit une bonne chose...

Gajeel arqua un sourcil. _Elle est entrain d'se payer ma tête là ? Pas d'doute, elle prend d'l'assurance la Crevette._

\- Te fous pas d'moi...

Un silence confortable s'installa. Gajeel voulait absolument savoir, mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, pourtant il sentait que c'était le bon moment. Il apparaissait dans son cauchemar, c'était une certitude mais elle n'y faisait jamais allusion. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il se lança.

\- Tu l'as déjà raconté à quelqu'un ?

L'attitude de Levy changea immédiatement. Gajeel marchait sur des œufs, conscient qu'il abordait un sujet délicat et ce n'était pas un exercice qui lui était familier.

\- J'veux dire... Ton rêve.

Levy se tendit immédiatement dès qu'il aborda ce sujet et elle se ferma comme une huître.

\- Non.

\- Tu devrais p'être essayer.

Levy était au pied du mur. Elle sentait l'étau se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours l'éviter. Elle paniqua.

\- Il n'y a personne à qui je peux raconter ça. Personne n'est au courant, même pas Lucy.

Gajeel se vexa.

\- Et Lily et moi ? On sent l'pâté ?

Ce que Levy redoutait le plus était entrain de se produire. Comment allait-elle pouvoir raconter son rêve à Gajeel ? Il n'était pas stupide, il saurait lire entre les lignes. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il comprendrait l'importance qu'il avait dans sa vie ? A moins qu'elle ne lui mente ?

Pendant que Levy était en plein débat intérieur, Gajeel prit son silence pour un refus et se renfrogna.

\- Laisse tomber.

Il commença à se lever. Levy le retint par le bras.

\- Non, attends. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te le raconter, c'est que... C'est pas facile...

Gajeel avait pensé qu'elle accepterait son aide, après tout ils avaient fait équipe pour cette mission et il avait été là tout le temps, ou presque. Ce souvenir amère le fit grimacer. Mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait pas la forcer à en parler si elle n'en avait pas envie. Il devait bien se l'avouer, son refus le blessait plus qu'il ne s'y attendait.

\- J'veux juste t'aider mais si tu veux pas, t'es pas obligée.

Résignée, Levy soupira, elle s'apprêtait à tout raconter à Gajeel.

\- En fait, si.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'était un gros chapitre pour moi, j'espère que j'ai pas laissé trop de boulettes. J'avoue que je vois plus rien à force de le relire mais je ne voyais vraiment pas où je pouvais le couper celui-là._

 _En tous cas, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre lecture._

 _Pour le chapitre précédent, comme d'habitude donc, je remercie Gladamoule, Fairytail-fan couples, Love-gale, Camerisier et CQFD pour leur petit mot._

 _Comme promis CQFD, double réponse à tes reviews (vu que tu n'as pas eu la précédente forcément) : Pour l'odeur de Levy à l'infirmerie, c'est un peu comme quand tu rends visite à quelqu'un à l'hôpital, les malades ont toujours une odeur particulière à cause des traitements. Ben j'imagine bien la vieille Poluyssica leur filer des potions un peu louches. Pour le piège, je pense que tu as compris le mécanisme. Pour le fantôme, ben c'est comme partout, quand on ne sait pas expliquer un phénomène, c'est plus simple de se dire que c'est peut être paranormal. Et c'est encore plus justifiable dans le monde de FT. Bien joué pour le somnambulisme, t'étais pas loin. Bien sûr qu'ils ont compris pour les blessures, surtout Evergreen (c'est toujours plus subtil une femme). Et notre dragon en pleine crise de câlin mais où va le monde ? Mais petit voyeur quand même hein ? Mais jusqu'où cela ira-t-il ? Va savoir ? Est-ce qu'ils le savent eux mêmes ? Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir alors vas y, continuuuuuuuuueeeeee..._


	8. Confidences sur l'oreiller

_Coucou,_

 _Ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui (merci les jours fériés) j'ai décidée de publier ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu._

 _J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire alors j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment._

 _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Elle voyait bien qu'il était en colère. Plus question de reculer maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se débuta son récit.

\- Ca commence toujours de la même façon. Je me réveille emprisonnée par la barrière magique, je suis complètement désorientée et quand je réalise que je suis seule dans la bibliothèque, je suis morte de peur...

Gajeel s'était de nouveau assis sur le lit, il allait enfin pouvoir comprendre. Levy regardait fixement ses mains dont les doigts avaient commencé à triturer le drap. Elle tentait de rester concentrée, elle voulait être le plus objective possible pour éviter que ses émotions ne la submergent.

\- ... Je sens que l'oxygène se fait plus rare parce que j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai du mal à tenir debout sans chanceler...

Gajeel ne quittait pas Levy des yeux, il la vit commencer à trembler et à transpirer, il pouvait sentir sa peur. La petite mage déglutit.

\- ... Malgré ma vue qui se floute, j'aperçois une silhouette qui s'approche. Je la reconnais rapidement, c'est toi Gajeel...

Le coeur du dragon rata un battement. Il était pendu aux lèvres de Levy, à tel point qu'il en retenait sa respiration. La voix de la petite mage perdait peu à peu en assurance et devenait chevrotante. Elle n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux.

\- ... Je t'appelle à l'aide aussi fort que je peux. Tu es à quelques centimètres de moi, tu me regardes mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me vois pas. Je continue à te parler mais tu ne réagis pas. J'essaie par tous les moyens d'attirer ton attention en vain...

Levy sentait son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine. Le souvenir de ces sensations était tellement vif. Ses yeux commençaient à la piquer des larmes s'accumulant lentement aux bords de ses paupières. Gajeel le vit mais la laissa continuer sans l'interrompre, il savait que maintenant elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

\- ... Soudain, tu me vois... Vraiment. Je le sais parce que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et l'expression sur ton visage a changé...

Levy afficha un sourire amère.

\- ... A ce moment, pour moi c'est le soulagement, je suis persuadée que le cauchemar est fini et que tu vas me sortir de là...

Une larme vint se perdre dans les cils de la petite bleue. Un sanglot la fit tomber et elle s'en alla rouler sur la pommette rose de Levy. Quelques hoquets secouèrent le petit corps de la jeune femme mais elle tint bon et continua.

\- ... Mais tu m'ignores comme si j'étais... Insignifiante. Aucun sentiment ne transparaît sur ton visage si ce n'est l'indifférence et l'ennui. Tu fais demi-tour lentement et tu repars d'où tu es venu sans une parole, sans un geste...

Gajeel avait beaucoup de mal à rester impassible devant la détresse de la jeune mage assise en face de lui. Pourtant il serra les poings à s'en faire craquer les jointures et assista impuissant à la scène. Levy avait renoncé à retenir ses larmes, elle semblait perdue, seule dans un autre monde. Etait-ce sa magie qui la rendait à ce point sensible au sens des mots, il n'en restait pas moins qu'à travers son récit, Levy était de nouveau prisonnière de son cauchemar.

\- ... Mon monde s'écroule et avec, tous mes espoirs. Je me redresse tant bien que mal, je tape sur ces murs invisibles qui nous séparent même si je sais que ça ne sert à rien, je crie ton nom à m'en faire mal à la gorge, je te supplie de ne pas m'abandonner mais tu continues ton chemin sans te retourner. Je te regarde partir alors que je sombre dans l'inconscience et que je meure lentement...

Gajeel grimaçait. Il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Il posa une main sur celles de Levy. Elle leva enfin les yeux. Les sanglots la secouaient si fort que ses derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

\- ... Sans toi, je...

C'en était trop pour Levy. Elle se cacha derrière ses mains. Gajeel était complètement désemparé, par ses larmes, par son désespoir mais aussi par ses derniers mots. Il savait qu'il était présent dans son cauchemar mais il réalisa qu'en réalité, c'était bien plus que ça, il en était l'acteur principal.

Il n'avait pas besoin de livre pour comprendre ce que signifiait ce rêve. Levy souffrait de l'indifférence qu'il s'acharnait à exhiber au quotidien. Il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal. Incapable de la consoler par des mots, il passa une main sous les genoux de la petite mage, l'autre autour de sa taille et la porta tout contre lui. Il l'installa entre ses genoux dans le creux créé par ses jambes croisées en tailleur. Il posa son menton sur sa douce chevelure bleue, enroula ses grands bras autour d'elle et attendit. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent des heures ainsi, sans bouger, ni parler.

Malgré tous ces combats menés, toutes ces luttes acharnées pour le pouvoir, il avait fallut qu'il atterrisse dans cette chambre avec ce petit bout de femme pour avoir enfin l'impression de mériter une place dans ce monde.

Lentement, les larmes se tarirent, les sanglots s'espacèrent et le rythme cardiaque de Levy redevint plus serein. Elle arriva à articuler, penaude.

\- Je suis désolée.

Il ne répondit pas. Maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, Levy redoutait la réaction de Gajeel et son silence n'augurait rien de bon. Elle le lâcha doucement et s'éloigna mais il la retint fermement serrée contre lui. Il murmura tout bas au dessus de sa tête.

\- Non.

Il avait suffit d'un seul mot pour que ses craintes s'envolent. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il ne s'était pas moqué la traitant de gamine immature. Et encore mieux, il montrait des sentiments. Si c'était un rêve, cette fois-ci, elle espérait qu'elle ne se réveillerai jamais. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, apaisée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit au monde où elle se sentait mieux.

Une phrase s'imposa alors dans son esprit : C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Plus de regret, elle se l'était promis. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et délicatement, elle déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de son protecteur. Son souffle frôla à peine la peau de Gajeel quand elle susurra à son oreille.

\- Merci.

Il frémit à ce contact. Autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, Levy ne l'avait jamais vu frissonner. Elle leva son visage encore marqué par les larmes. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, très proches.

Gajeel fixait avec envie la bouche entrouverte de la petite bleue, elle avait l'air si vulnérable et en même temps si désirable. Comment résister ? Surtout maintenant, alors qu'il sentait encore la moiteur de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Une de ses mains quitta le dos de Levy pour aller se perdre dans sa chevelure. Elle empoigna son col, réduisant encore l'espace entre leur corps. Ils étaient incapables de se quitter des yeux. Levy était subjuguée par l'aura bestiale que dégageait Gajeel à cet instant.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa le côté de son nez contre l'aile délicate de celui de Levy. Dans une lente caresse, il descendit en direction de la bouche de la petite bleue qui ferma les yeux à demi savourant le contact frais des piercing glissant sur sa peau. Leur lèvres s'attiraient irrémédiablement. Leurs fronts se joignirent et le souffle chaud du dragon effleura celui de la fée. Elle rata une inspiration, le cœur battant. Il lui sembla que le temps s'était suspendu tant l'attente lui était insupportable. Son corps tout entier le réclamait mais le prédateur jouait avec sa proie. La tension était palpable. Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs souffles se confondaient pour ne faire plus qu'un.

D'un même élan, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et leurs bouches se trouvèrent dans une étreinte sauvage. Gajeel saisit la lèvre de Levy, puis en caressa l'ourlet du bout de la langue. La réaction de Levy fut immédiate, elle voulait un baiser, un vrai. Elle pressa d'avantage sa bouche entrouverte sur la sienne. Quand leur langues se trouvèrent enfin, Levy laissa échapper un soupir, elle avait finit par croire que ce moment n'arriverait jamais.

Ils s'écartèrent, la respiration haletante et le regard fiévreux, chacun était surprit par l'audace de l'autre. Gajeel n'en aurait jamais cru Levy capable. Il la dévisagea. Elle était déstabilisée par l'intensité de son regard, comme hypnotisée. Gajeel resserra sa prise autour de ses cheveux et les tira vers l'arrière. Contre toute attente, cela ne lui fit pas mal, au contraire, d'agréables frissons parcoururent son corps. Il fit courir sa langue le long de sa jugulaire et captura à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Embrasser Gajeel, c'était un peu comme mordiller la lame d'un couteau, ça laissait un petit goût métallique sur la langue et donnait des frissons du bas du dos jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Levy adorait ces baisers, elle y retrouvait tout ce qu'elle aimait chez Gajeel, sa force et son animalité.

La jeune femme prit confiance et commença à promener ses mains sur lui. Sa peau était lisse comme l'acier et elle redessinait de ses doigts les reliefs de ses muscles puissants. Ils s'enivraient l'un de l'autre. Gajeel voulait profiter de chaque baiser, de chaque parcelle de peau à goûter, mais pas question de brûler les étapes, il s'agissait de sa crevette, pas de la première pétasse ramassée au coin de la rue.

Gajeel découvrait les lèvres de Levy comme s'il embrassait une femme pour la première fois. Chaque contact de ses petites mains l'électrisait et une onde de chaleur agréable se propagea dans tout son corps. Il s'étonnait de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il se délectait de ses timides caresses mais il s'interdisait d'aller plus loin. Il devinait sans peine que l'expérience de Levy en matière de sexe était proche du zéro absolu. En tout cas pour la pratique (mais pas pour la théorie vu les lectures qu'il avait déjà surpris dans son sac).

Ils s'embrassèrent avidement pendant des heures comme pour rattraper le temps perdu à se tourner autour. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de s'arrêter, pourtant... Gajeel attrapa le visage de Levy entre ses mains et se recula. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Levy ouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Il adorait quand elle faisait cette moue boudeuse.

\- Parce qu'il faut que t'ailles à la guilde, ils t'ont pas vu depuis deux jours.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'est aussi qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder le contrôle de ce qui se passer sous sa ceinture. Levy râla mais acquiesça, les autres allaient s'inquiéter de son absence. A contre coeur ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se lever.

Levy se prépara la première.

\- Tu veux que je parte devant pour éviter les remarques gênantes ?

\- J'te l'ai déjà dit Crevette, j'm'en fous de c'qui pensent.

Elle aima sa réponse, s'approcha de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il l'attrapa fermement par la taille. Le baiser devint instantanément plus passionné, Gajeel caressa sa lèvre avec sa langue qu'elle happa sans hésiter. La nuit avait été riche en nouveaux apprentissages pour Levy et elle était une élève assidue. Il se séparèrent de nouveau un peu haletants. Gajeel partit prendre une douche, il avait besoin de se calmer un peu. Levy pensa un instant qu'elle pourrait le rejoindre et imagina la scène. Son visage prit une jolie teinte rouge soutenu.

Quand Gajeel sortit de la salle de bain, Levy était assise sur le lit des images plus chaudes les unes que les autres jouant dans son esprit. Ces rougeurs n'échappèrent pas au dragon slayer amusé.

\- Dis donc Crevette, à quoi tu penses ?

Levy prit conscience de la présence de Gajeel et tenta de se justifier mais elle ne parvint qu'à bégayer.

\- Hein... A rien... De précis...

Il ricana.

\- Fais gaffe, le "rien de précis" te fait rougir.

Levy, de plus en plus rouge si c'était possible, s'indigna.

\- Mais euh n'importe quoi !

Malgré la nouvelle tournure de leur relation, rien n'avait changé entre eux, il aimait toujours autant la taquiner, si ce n'est plus.

Leur arrivée à la guilde fut on ne peut plus remarquer grâce à la discrétion légendaire de Natsu qui demanda à Levy pourquoi elle sentait autant l'odeur de Gajeel. Lucy sauva son amie en le frappant. Elle l'entraîna vers la sortie en lui promettant mille tortures pour le punir de sa stupidité et de son indélicatesse. Bien sûr, Natsu ne comprit absolument pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

Jet et Droy partirent la tête basse en pleurant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à noyer leur chagrin dans l'alcool. Cana en entendant ça attrapa les deux compères pour les y aider.

Gajeel les narguait d'un air hautain, un sourire victorieux collé sur le visage. Levy était consternée par la réaction de ses coéquipiers de la Shadow Gear.

\- Ca t'amuse ?

Le dragon slayer ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ouais, beaucoup. C'est moi qu'ai gagné.

Levy allait rétorquer qu'elle n'était pas un lot de foire lorsque Mira se précipita sur eux.

\- Bonjour vous deux. Alors... Quoi de neuf ?

Elle insista tellement sur ces trois derniers mots que c'en était risible. Gajeel ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et se mît à grignoter une poignée de clous dans son coin. Levy le remercia de son soutien d'un regard noir.

\- Rien de spécial et toi Mira, ça va ?

La serveuse était scandalisée.

\- Rien de spécial ? Ça fait deux jours qu'on vous a pas vu. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Levy la regarda en souriant, elle repensa au lit mais le moment était mal choisit. Elle était en position de force et comptait bien en profiter un peu.

\- Exact.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Mira était estomaquée, elle n'allait rien savoir.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Gajeel attrapa la petite mage par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

\- Moi j'me casse, ils m'saoulent déjà.

\- D'accord. De toute façon, je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour rendre certains livres. Je crois qu'ils ne me sont plus utiles maintenant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Est-ce que je peux quand même venir chez toi ce soir ?

Levy évita de regarder Gajeel dans les yeux en posant sa question. Elle sentait ses pommettes chauffées. Décidément elle rougissait beaucoup ces temps-ci.

\- OK.

Il lui vola un baiser à l'abri des regards indiscrets et partit.

* * *

 _Ah ! Ben il était là le bisous !_

 _Alors est ce que ça valait la peine d'attendre un peu... Ou pas ?_

 _La description de ce genre de sentiments est un exercice difficile, alors j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis... Siouplait ?_

 _Une dernière chose pour vous dire qu'on approche de la fin, normalement, plus que deux chapitre pour cette fic._

 _Pour les reviews, un grand merci à Gladamoule, Fairy Tail fan, Camerisier, CQFD et "Guest"._

 _Pour les réponses :_

 _Guest : Encore un peu de patience petit scarabée._

 _Fairy Tail fan : J'avoue, je suis un peu dure avec Levy mais elle encaisse bien la Crevette, elle est pas si fragile que ca. J'adore t'imaginer sourire comme une débile, ça me rassure de ne pas être la seule à faire ca. XD Mais pourquoi ? C'est bien le suspense, ça pimente et puis t'as vu ? J'suis mignonne pour une fois, j'ai posté plus vite. Mille mercis pour tes compliments ils me font énormément plaisir, vraiment vraiment. Un rating M ? Gnignigni... Petite cochonne ! Regarde bien le classement de la fic, tu auras ta réponse ^^_

 _CQFD : - Ahhhh le lit à baldaquin est bien celui de Mira, mais elle l'a choisi en pensant au confort de son amoureux... - Discrets les mages de FT ? Certes pour cette fois mais jamais longtemps. - Le cauchemar horrifiant ou embarrassant ? Ben un peu des deux mon capitaine, non ? - C'est vrai qu'elle est sûrement moins impressionnante quand elle pique une crise mais ne sous estimons pas le pouvoir d'une femme en pétard ! - Et en effet, ils se débrouillent pas mal tous seuls. - Par contre, j'te l'dis tout net, s'il y a un exemplaire dispo dudit dragon, IL EST POUR MOI D'ABORD. Ben oui... Moi aussi j'veux le même chez moi !_


	9. De découvertes en découvertes

_Salut,_

 _C'est partit pour l'avant dernier chapitre..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait de livres, Levy perdit la notion du temps. Il était déjà tard quand elle arriva chez Gajeel. Elle frappa mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Pourtant la porte était entrouverte, alors elle décida d'entrer malgré tout. A priori, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. La boule au ventre, Levy se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû toquer plus fort. A ce moment précis, Gajeel surgit de l'escalier la faisant sursauter.

\- J'ai cru qu't'avais changé d'avis.

Le cœur de la petite mage s'était emballé sous l'effet de surprise, elle réussit à articuler une main sur la poitrine.

\- Désolée. J'étais à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Gajeel se rapprocha de Levy la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il entendait très bien son cœur battre la chamade.

\- J'te fait peur Crevette ?

Il affichait un petit air satisfait. Elle reprit contenance du mieux qu'elle pût, elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Peur ? Non ! Juste un peu surprise...

Elle se redressa fièrement, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu lorsque j'ai frappé !

Il rêvait ou elle était bien entrain de lui faire un reproche ?

\- J'étais sous la douche... J't'attendais plus.

Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

\- J'avais remarqué.

En effet, difficile de faire autrement, Gajeel ne portait qu'un pantalon noir et une serviette assortie autour du cou. Quelques gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux encore mouillés et perlaient doucement de ses pectoraux jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Le spectacle plaisait beaucoup à Levy qui en oublia d'avoir l'air fâchée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal détacher son regard du corps sculpté du dragon slayer mais elle devait se faire violence, il n'était pas question que Gajeel s'en rende compte ! Malheureusement pour elle, cela n'échappa pas aux sens aiguisés du jeune homme qui sourit malicieusement.

\- Tu veux manger un truc ?

Levy avait du mal à sortir de sa contemplation et n'était pas tout à fait revenu sur terre.

\- Hein ?

Le mage de fer s'amusait beaucoup du trouble qu'il provoquait chez la petite bleue qui lui offrait ainsi un nouveau terrain de jeu. Objectif : Découvrir jusqu'à quel point pouvait rougir Levy ? Il se grandit au maximum, les mains à chaque extrémités de la serviette et les épaules en arrière de manière à dégager la vue pour la demoiselle. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Est-ce que t'as faim ?... De nourriture, Crevette !

Levy le regarda, interloquée. Elle mît quelques secondes à réagir mais lorsqu'elle comprit, elle rougit si fort que de la vapeur aurait pu lui sortir des oreilles. Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

\- ... Ohhhh !

Il dissimula son visage sous la serviette feignant de sécher ses cheveux. Elle l'entendit tout de même rire.

\- Gihi. Si tu t'voyais, c'est trop facile. J'peux mettre un tee shirt si ça t'perturbe.

Levy était heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Elle allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose contre ses rougissements intempestifs.

\- C'est malin... Pour répondre à tes questions, premièrement, non je n'ai pas faim, j'ai déjà mangé et deuxièmement, tu t'habilles comme tu veux, tu es chez toi.

Elle aurait eu envie d'ajouter qu'elle ne voyait cependant aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il reste ainsi mais elle n'osa pas et elle feignit d'être vexée.

Gajeel repassa la serviette noire autour de son cou, il adorait quand elle était en colère contre lui, avec ses petits bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa moue qu'il avait envie de dévorer. Il prit un air contrarié et s'approcha encore. Ils se dévisagèrent, aucun ne voulait baisser les yeux le premier.

Gajeel l'attrapa par les poignets et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, la prenant au dépourvu. Il se pencha d'avantage et sans quitter ses lèvres, il noua ses petits doigts autour de son cou musclé. Il la saisit par les cuisses, la souleva et enroula ses jambes fines autour de sa taille. Il prit la direction des escaliers menant à sa chambre. Levy avait un peu de mal à suivre les changements d'humeur de son partenaire.

\- Gajeel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Après avoir attrapé le sac de Levy d'une main, il avait commencé à monter vers l'étage.

\- T'es bien venue pour dormir ici ?

\- Oui mais...

Il la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit, posa son sac dans un coin et sortit de la pièce.

\- Alors au lit !

Ne sachant pas trop sur quel pied danser, Levy décida de suivre son propre programme ! Elle partit donc se changer dans la salle de bain. Gajeel était vraiment difficile à suivre parfois. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un mini short noir et d'un débardeur orange à motif de chevrons. Elle rangea son sac après en avoir extrait un livre de taille conséquente recouvert de cuir brun et qui paraissait plutôt ancien. Elle s'installa sur le lit et mît ses lunettes. Elle attaqua l'ouvrage par la quatrième de couverture.

Gajeel entra à son tour dans la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il la trouvait sexy avec ses lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ramené cette fois ?

Levy ne répondit pas. Elle avait décidé de bouder. Le dragon slayer décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Encore sur les rêves ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Si elle voulait jouer, soit ! Il se pencha vers elle et sussura.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'laisser passer ta soirée dans MON lit à lire ?

Levy se figea et lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle grommela.

\- Les dragons.

Sans le vouloir, Levy venait de jeter un froid, Gajeel n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

\- Quoi les dragons ?

La petite mage ôta ses lunettes et se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est un livre sur les dragons.

Le sujet n'avait pas l'air de ravir Gajeel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour en savoir plus sur eux, leurs habitudes...

Le dragon slayer se détourna et sa voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure triste.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Ils ont disparus.

Ce sujet ne mettait pas vraiment Gajeel de bonne humeur. La disparition de Metalicana restait un sujet délicat. Levy n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser et si elle voulait que ça marche entre eux, elle devait être franche.

\- Pour en savoir plus sur toi. Après tout tu es un dragon slayer, vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun.

Gajeel s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il était flatté qu'elle puisse s'intéresser ainsi à lui, néanmoins il n'était pas prêt à en parler. Levy le comprit immédiatement à son air renfrogné et ferma son livre pour le poser près d'elle.

\- Mais pas maintenant.

Gajeel aimait ça chez Levy, qu'elle n'essaie jamais de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il s'allongea et ouvrit les draps pour qu'elle vienne près de lui. Elle éteignit la lumière et vint se blottir contre le jeune homme.

Levy commença à lui raconter son après-midi à la bibliothèque. Elle s'enthousiasmait de ses dernières trouvailles et lui s'étonnait qu'elle ait encore des choses à découvrir dans un endroit où elle passait presque tout son temps. Tout en l'écoutant, Gajeel avait passé une main dans son dos et la faisait lentement aller et venir sur sa peau. Levy aimait ces moments simples où elle pouvait lui parler de tout et de rien. Gajeel ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il écoutait très bien, c'était un équilibre évident entre eux.

Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était là dans ses bras. Leur relation était tellement naturelle et spontanée qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu penser que ce couple était formé depuis de longs mois. A croire que ce premier baiser, même s'il avait été libérateur pour eux, n'avait été que la dernière pièce du puzzle. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il leur restait énormément de choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre et Levy s'étonnait de constater que le contact physique avait l'air plus indispensable pour elle que pour lui, peut être à cause de son manque d'expérience. Décidément elle réfléchissait trop alors qu'elle pouvait enfin faire ce dont elle rêvait depuis des mois. Elle assouvit son désir et vint chercher les lèvres de l'homme près d'elle. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à répondre à la demande de sa belle.

Le baiser d'abord chaste et timide ne le resta pas longtemps et il leur devint impossible de ne pas se toucher, de ne pas se coller l'un à l'autre. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Gajeel ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de se balader là où elles n'auraient pas dû, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à la demoiselle. Il se régalait de ses courbes qu'il trouvait juste parfaites pour ses mains. La température monta rapidement dans la chambre, et Gajeel sentit contre sa peau, les petits seins de Levy pointer sous son débardeur. Encore une tentation à laquelle il lui était impossible de résister. Sa main quitta les fesses de la jeune femme sur lesquelles elle s'était attardée et remonta le long de ses côtes, se frayant un chemin sous le tissu.

Sa paume se moula parfaitement sur le galbe de son sein. Il en pinça doucement l'extrémité saillante entre son pouce et son index faisant soupirer sa propriétaire. Jamais personne n'avait touché Levy de cette manière, les sensations que les caresses de Gajeel faisait naître en elle étaient inédites. Comme toutes les jeunes filles, elle avait cherché à explorer son corps mais cela ne lui avait jamais procurer le plaisir qu'elle expérimentait aujourd'hui et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Gajeel quitta ses lèvres pour aller explorer d'autres parties de son corps. Il souleva un peu son débardeur et embrassa son ventre découvert. Il mordilla ses hanches voluptueuses faisant gigoter une Levy très chatouilleuse. Il se cala entre ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis après un regard ardent, il joua avec son nombril. Jamais Levy n'aurait cru que ce petit reste de cordon ombilical puisse être si sensible. Elle sentit ensuite les baisers de son partenaire remonter vers sa poitrine. Le débardeur devenu trop gênant disparut dans un bruit de déchirement. Levy n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner que Gajeel posait déjà sa bouche sur son sein. Il fit tourner sa langue autour de son téton durci d'excitation et Levy s'arqua légèrement en gémissant doucement.

Gajeel était plus que ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait mais il s'efforçait tout de même de garder la tête froide. Pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de ses petits seins fermes et délicieux, ses mains continuaient à se balader au gré de leur envies. Elles retrouvèrent rapidement le chemin menant jusqu'au short de la demoiselle. Gajeel savait qu'il risquait de craquer mais comment mettre un terme à pareille torture. La façon qu'avait Levy de s'accrocher à sa crinière d'ébène et ses petits gémissements le rendaient fou mais il voulait lui en donner encore plus. Il délaissa les fesses de la jeune femme pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il malaxa la chair tendre et frôla son aine, arrachant de petits halètements à la jeune femme, elle ne portait rien sous son short. Soudain ce dernier subit le même sort que le débardeur et Levy se retrouva complètement nue sous Gajeel. Elle se raidit immédiatement, dépassée par la tournure des événements. Gajeel perçut son émoi et la rassura.

\- J'ferai rien que tu n'veuilles pas, OK ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il déposa quelques légers baisers dans son cou lui montrant qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés et posa simplement sa bouche sur la sienne attendant son consentement. Leur histoire avait commencé dans la souffrance le jour où il l'avait clouée à un arbre, plus jamais il ne lui ferait du mal. Levy, elle, ne doutait pas et même si elle appréhendait cet apprentissage, elle savait que c'était avec lui qu'elle voulait le faire. Elle effleura timidement la lèvre supérieure de Gajeel de sa langue pour lui intimer de continuer. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, presqu'amoureusement puis la passion reprit le dessus, les langues jouant l'une avec l´autre, les dents mordillant la peau.

Quand il l'a sentit de nouveau prête, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il caressa son pubis attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Il glissa lentement un doigt entre ses lèvres chaudes à la rencontre d'un endroit qu'il savait sensible. Elle soupira. Sa peau était douce et humide entre ses jambes. Un gémissement plus prononcé lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit plaisir à s'y attarder, se contentant d'abord de le frôler à peine.

Dès le premier contact, Levy écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer les sons indécents qui menaçaient de lui échapper. La vague de plaisir qui allait et venait dans le bas de son ventre lui faisait perdre la notion de l'espace et du temps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, seuls comptaient les doigts de Gajeel s'activant entre ses cuisses. Elle perdait toute retenue, son corps voulait se cambrer, onduler malgré elle, cherchant à accentuer les caresses de son amant. Et la vague gagnait en intensité, inexorablement. Levy haletait, essayant de se contenir, tant bien que mal. Quand Gajeel mordilla un de ses seins, un son des plus érotiques s'échappa de sa gorge. Honteuse, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Gajeel glissa ses lèvres tout contre son oreille sans cesser de la toucher.

\- Ne te cache pas. Je veux t'entendre.

Il prit une de ses mains et la porta à sa bouche pour en sucer l'index. Levy frémit un peu plus en sentant la langue de Gajeel. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Bientôt, elle renonça à retenir les sons preuves de son plaisir. Gajeel allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin en elle, il la sentait devenir plus étroite. Levy serra fortement les jambes autour de son bras puissant. Un deuxième doigt s'était insinué en elle et massait délicieusement l'intérieur de son corps pendant que sa langue torturait toujours son mamelon. Levy n'était plus que sensations charnelles et la vague de jouissance qu'elle sentait monter en elle dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé dans ses rêves les plus torrides. La voix chaude de Gajeel souffla sur sa peau sensible.

\- Laisse toi aller Levy...

Elle s'abandonna et la vague explosa. Sous l'intensité du plaisir, elle s'agrippa aux draps de toute ses forces et se cambra plus fortement, tout son corps se crispa pendant que l'onde de choc irradiait dans tout son être et qu'une succession de longs gémissements accompagnait les spasmes de son premier orgasme.

Elle mît plusieurs secondes à redescendre sur terre. Gajeel s'était allongé à côté d'elle et l'observait relevé sur un coude. Un petit sourire satisfait éclairait son visage. Mission accomplie.

\- Et ben Crevette, t'es là ou pas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il apercevait ses joues rougies et il était comblé par l'éclat de satisfaction qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il la couvrit avec le drap.

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire Gajeel, mais pour la première fois les mots me manquent.

Il lui fit son fameux rire et la serra dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Merci Camerisier, Tata Mya, Fairy Tail fan, Gladamoule, CQFD, Lauraloverbook, Temy89 et "le visiteur" pour vos reviews._

 _La semaine prochaine, ce sera le dernier chapitre. Snifffff... Écrit spécialement pour les petites perverses comme moi qui adorent les lemons (je sais qu'elles se reconnaîtront)_

 _Réponses aux reviews_

 _Fairy Tail fan : T'as vu ? Elle cache bien son jeu la petite Levy, tout le monde la croit innocente... Pas tant que ça en fait ! Il faut dire qu'on peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle sort avec Gajeel quand même... Quelle femme hétéro normalement constituée pourrait résister ?_ _Wouahhhh, merci me paraît un petit mot bien creux pour le superbe compliment que tu me fais ! J'te jure, tu vas me faire chialer ! En tout cas, ça me touche profondément, encore une fois (et même plusieurs) merci merci merci merci merci merci merci merci..._

 _CQFD : Garde alternée mon c*l ! On dit pas non à son général ! Gnyark gnyark gnyark... Et oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, malheureusement. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite..._

* * *

 _Pour finir sur une note plus triste, je ne pouvais pas poster quelque chose aujourd'hui sans avoir une pensée pour les victimes des attentats qui ont touché mon pays cette nuit. RIP :'(_


	10. Officialisation

_Salut mes p'tits chats,_

 _Bon ben nous y voilà... c'est le dernier chapitre ! Ca me fait tout bizarre mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit bruyamment sur la silhouette massive de Gajeel. Tout le monde s'interrompit en l'apercevant sauf Natsu qui arriva en trombe. Il était sur le point de lui faire remarquer qu'il sentait l'odeur de Levy quand il se ravisa en percevant l'aura noire qui émanait de Lucy juste derrière lui. Il avait retenu la leçon d'hier, cette fois il tiendrait sa langue. Mirajane salua le dragon slayer de fer avec plus d'insistance que d'habitude, un grand sourire un peu trop bienveillant sur le visage.

\- Boooonnnjooouuurrrr Gajeel. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Levy n'est pas avec toi ?

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'une petite tête bleue apparut derrière son dos.

\- Bonjour tout le monde.

Quelqu'un éclata en sanglot au fond de la guilde. Levy s'approcha du bar en cherchant du regard l'origine des pleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Cana était morte de rire avachie sur son tonneau. Elle avait mal aux joues tant elle riait. Puis tout à coup, dans cette attitude propre aux personnes fortement imbibées, elle retrouva son sérieux. Elle se mît au garde à vous et fit son rapport à Levy.

\- Comme tes coéquipiers voulaient noyer leur chagrin dans l'alcool, je les pris en mains. Pour ton information, Droy encaisse mieux que Jet, vu sa corpulence ce n'était pas une surprise, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'accomplir ma mission, coûte que coûte. Je suis formelle, Chef : ils ont oublié que tu te tapais Gajeel, d'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'ils ne se souviennent même pas de leur date de naissance... Par contre, depuis ils chialent comme des gosses.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se remit à rire de plus belle, tant et si bien qu'elle en tomba de son tonneau. Un vent de panique s'empara de Levy qui s'était raidie comme un piquet et était devenue rouge comme une tomate. Toute la guilde était pendue à ses lèvres, curieuse de savoir si elle allait oser nier ou pas. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore plus petite ? Elle sentait la présence de Gajeel juste derrière elle mais elle n'osait pas faire le moindre geste et surtout pas le regarder.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est lui qui vint à sa rescousse. Il attrapa Levy par les épaules, la retourna face à lui et la hissa à sa hauteur. Levy ouvrit de grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension et le questionna du regard. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?_ Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de formuler quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en plein milieu de la guilde.

Un silence de mort retentit dans la grande salle. Après quelque secondes de flottement, le temps que l'information gagne les cerveaux, les sanglots des membres masculins de la Shadow Gear redoublèrent. Gajeel relâcha Levy et la reposa par terre.

\- Maintenant vous pouvez passer à aut' chose... Putain... Bande de tarés dans c'te guilde...

Et il partit s'assoir apparemment inconscient de la pagaille qu'il venait de semer.

En effet, le choc fut bien trop violent pour Mira qui s'évanouit devant la scène. Luxus la retenait nonchalamment d'un bras pendant qu'elle lui bredouillait quelque chose à propos de petits dragons bleus...

Une lumière de compréhension éclaira d'une étincelle inconnue les yeux de Natsu. _Ahhhh c'était donc ça..._

Lucy essuya une petite larme de joie qui perla au coin de son œil. Elle était tellement heureuse pour son amie.

Et Juvia les regarda avec envie s'imaginant à la place de Levy et Gray à la place de Gajeel. Bref, elle se faisait encore un film.

Levy au milieu de tout ça essayait de reprendre ses esprits, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réaction de la part de Gajeel. Encore sous le choc, elle fut happée par une Erza au visage du même rouge ardent que ses cheveux qui lui rappela que Fairy Hill était strictement interdit aux hommes, petit ami officiel ou pas. Levy la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Petit ami ! Ca lui faisait tout bizarre dit comme ça. Elle chercha Gajeel du regard. Elle le trouva à sa table habituelle, le menton dans une main, l'autre occupée à piocher des boulons dans une assiette devant lui. Celui-ci ne l'avait visiblement pas quitté des yeux et quand elle croisa enfin ses iris rouges sang, il lui adressa un éloquent sourire en coin. Il avait l'air assez fier de son petit effet. Elle était à lui et il avait bien l'intention de faire en sorte que tout le monde le sache. Cana, plus que ravie d'avoir une bonne raison de boire, décida qu'il fallait fêter ça, initiative que tout le monde approuva jusque tard dans la nuit.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux jour à la guilde et Gajeel et Levy n'avaient presque pas passé de temps seuls tous les deux. Entre les missions, la présence impossible de Gajeel à Fairy Hill et la colocation avec Lily, les moments d'intimité se faisait rares et le bécotage en public, très peu pour eux.

Alors ils se contentaient d'instants volés dans des endroits incongrus. Le placard à balais de la guilde : trop petit pour Gajeel, un recoin entre deux rayonnages de la bibliothèque : trop exposé pour Levy, les vestiaires de la piscine de la guilde : d'un commun accord trop dangereux, on ne savait jamais si le vieux n'avait pas planqué deux trois judas par-ci par-là.

Alors dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, Levy s'incrustait chez Gajeel, comme ce fut le cas ce soir là. Lily, qui avait accueillit l'annonce de leur couple par un "C'est pas trop tôt" blasé, avait eu la délicatesse de découcher pour les laisser seuls.

Gajeel était assis sur son lit une feuille de papier entre les mains, les avant bras calés sur les cuisses. Levy entra dans la chambre prête à se coucher. Elle s'approcha, curieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Gajeel leva les yeux vers elle pour lui répondre. Il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer sa courte chemise de nuit au passage.

\- Mon ordre de mission pour demain.

Décidément, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer en ce moment. Grâce à la réputation de Fairy Tail, les missions étaient nombreuses.

\- Tu penses partir combien de temps ?

\- Au moins un mois.

Il allait lui manquer mais la petite bleue n'était pas le genre à se morfondre dans sa tour. Elle l'aimait aussi pour son côté indépendant et elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé la savoir cloîtrer chez elle à l'attendre.

\- Moi aussi je pars demain.

Gajeel ne voulait pas le montrer mais il aimait bien savoir où allait Levy et avec qui, juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne risquait rien.

\- C'est quoi ta mission ?

La petite mage ne pût cacher son enthousiasme en révélant à Gajeel sa destination. Elle trépignait presque.

\- Je retourne à Readingtown. Hibiki et moi allons inventorier tous les livres de la bibliothèque maintenant qu'elle est sécurisée.

Gajeel était furieux. Le ton de sa voix en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

\- Quoi ? Tu pars en mission avec le beau gosse de Blue Pegasus ?

Une aura noire l'enveloppa et il menaça entre ses mâchoires serrées.

\- S'il te touche, j'lui pète les dents... Puis les jambes... Et p'être même que j'lui crèverai les yeux...

Levy sourit, il n'était pas sérieux... du moins elle l'espérait. Néanmoins, elle était ravie qu'il soit jaloux même si elle ne trouvait pas ça très surprenant de la part d'un dragon slayer.

\- J'ai besoin de sa magie pour créer une base de données. J'irai plus vite avec lui mais tu n'as pas à être jaloux tu sais.

Levy venait de toucher une corde sensible. Il la fusilla du regard.

\- Suis pas jaloux, j'te préviens c'est tout.

Faire péter un plomb à l'autre était devenu leur jeu favori et toutes les occasions étaient bonnes. Levy y avait vite prit goût et y voyait un bon moyen de se venger de Gajeel et de tous les surnoms ridicules dont il l'affublait.

\- Tu sais, nous allons passer des heures rien que tous les deux à classer des livres. On sera forcément proches.

Gajeel fulminait, il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès mais là il était à deux doigts d'annuler sa mission pour l'accompagner.

\- Ya proche et "proche".

Levy feignait l'innocence et trouvait distrayant de le provoquer. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre.

\- Et comment je peux savoir ce qui est "proche" ?

Avec une rapidité déconcertante, il l'attrapa par sa chemise de nuit et l'attira contre lui. Il la cala entre ses cuisses puissantes et saisit ses hanches de ses grandes mains l'empêchant de s'enfuir si l'envie lui prenait. Il enfouit son visage dans le vêtement de Levy et inspira profondément.

\- Moi, j'le saurais.

La jeune femme avait retrouvé son sérieux, il ne plaisantait pas. Il l'impressionnait lorsque son visage affichait cet air déterminé. D'un certain côté, elle était rassurée, cela signifiait que pour lui aussi leur relation comptait.

Il resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et releva son visage vers elle. Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant. Leur corps se rapprochèrent encore, se collèrent l'un à l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Tous les deux avaient envie de profiter de cette nuit avant la longue séparation qui les attendait.

Gajeel glissa ses mains sur le ventre de la bleue, la faisant frissonner au passage. Il se saisit de l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit et la fit passer au dessus de sa tête. Il déposa un baiser sur chaque partie de son corps ainsi découverte. D'abord sur ses cuisses fermes, puis ses hanches voluptueuses sur lesquels il s'attarda un peu. Il reprit son ascension en direction de sa poitrine qu'il effleura à peine, pour finir sur ses lèvres quelque peu rougies par leur baiser torride. Levy était désormais uniquement vêtue d'une petite culotte bleue avec une bordure en dentelle assortie.

Gajeel la détailla des pieds à la tête, il voulait graver cette image d'elle dans sa mémoire. Le regard inquisiteur du mage mit Levy mal à l'aise. Jusqu'ici, il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, elle se sentait jugée et ses complexes revinrent la hanter. Elle croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine, partie de son corps qui la gênait le plus et détourna les yeux. Gajeel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il prit son menton et le tourna vers lui. Il la sonda d'un air sévère. Cela n'arrangea pas le malaise de Levy qui sentit ses joues chauffées d'avantage.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Le mage ne comprenait pas l'attitude soudaine de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

Levy écarquilla les yeux, c'était tellement évident pour elle. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses petits seins.

\- Ben... Tu vois bien...

\- Non.

 _Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ?_ Levy prit la mouche.

\- Oh... Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- ...

Elle explosa, furieuse.

\- GAJEEL ! J'AI UN CORPS DE GAMINE !

C'était tellement dur pour elle, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il était là à la fixer sans rien dire. Comme d'habitude, aucun sentiment ne transparaissait sur son visage, Levy détestait ça. Pourtant quand il prit la parole, sa voix était chaude et vibrante.

\- C'est pas un corps de gamine que mes mains ont touché...

Il prit fermement ses poignets et détacha ses bras de son corps. Il la couvrit de baisers encore plus ardents. Le cœur de Levy se serra de gratitude et l'amour qu'elle lui portait la submergea. Elle l'enjamba pour s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, Levy glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour l'inciter à le retirer. Elle aimait sentir le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Levy ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'au corps bouillant contre le sien.

Le jeune mage profita de la semi nudité de son amante et s'appliqua à honorer consciencieusement cette petite poitrine qu'elle détestait tant. Il passa ses mains sous l'élastique de sa culotte pour empoigner ses fesses. Il la rapprocha encore d'avantage de lui et elle pût sentir la preuve de son désir pour elle. Levy laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. Elle fut un peu intimidée mais pas vraiment surprise.

Gajeel sentait son pantalon devenir de plus en plus étroit et il savait que Levy l'avait remarqué aussi assise ainsi sur lui. S'il ne savait pas dire par des mots à quel point il la trouvait désirable, il pouvait au moins lui montrer. Alors que ses mains étaient occupées à choyer les jolies fesses rebondies de la jeune mage, celle-ci se risqua timidement à explorer le corps brûlant collé au sien. Elle fit passer une main entre leur corps et caressa Gajeel à travers son pantalon. Surpris par l'initiative de sa partenaire, il rata une inspiration et posa brusquement sa main sur celle de Levy.

\- Non.

La petite mage ne comprenait pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher ?

Il gardait les yeux fermement clos et respirait bruyamment.

\- Si tu fais ça, je ne pourrai plus me contrôler.

De nouvelles rougeurs prirent place sur les joues des deux amants. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé clairement de sexe. Levy était un peu honteuse et hésitante, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, alors elle susurra dans un souffle à peine audible.

\- Et si je n'avais pas envie que tu te contrôles...

Ces quelques mots furent un électrochoc pour Gajeel, qu'il ressentit particulièrement au dessous de sa ceinture. Il lui fallut des efforts considérables pour garder son sang froid, chose particulièrement difficile puisqu'il tenait une Levy en toute petite tenue dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

La chute fut brutale. Encore le coup de la petite mage faible et fragile. Ca commençait franchement à l'agacer. Furieuse, elle se leva et remit sa chemise de nuit en s'éloignant.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre.

\- T'es pas en fer non plus.

\- Je sais ce qui m'attend, je ne suis pas stupide.

\- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais la douceur et la délicatesse c'est pas dans mon répertoire Crevette.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

La joute verbale cessa mais ils continuaient à se dévisager. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'engueulent la veille d'un départ ? Gajeel passa ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Un conflit interne grondait en lui. Levy s'obstinait, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle ne parlait pas à la légère. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait... Depuis des mois en fait. Elle avait toujours su qu'une relation avec Gajeel serait compliquée, mais ça ne voulait pas dire impossible pour autant.

Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que Gajeel n'exprimait pas ce qu'il ressentait par des mots mais par ses actes alors elle décida qu'elle parlerait son langage. Elle prit la main de son amant. Elle fit glisser leur doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux bleus et l'incita à resserrer son poing pour qu'il les agrippe. Elle tira vers l'arrière faisant pencher sa tête légèrement sur le côté, exposant ainsi sa gorge. Elle vit les pupilles de Gajeel se dilater d'excitation alors qu'il fixait son cou avec envie.

\- Je t'aime pour ce que tu es Gajeel Redfox.

Il se figea. Venait-elle de dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il lâcha ses cheveux et la prit par le bras. Il la traîna sans ménagement vers la porte. Levy prit peur et commença à protester. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Il s'arrêta devant le placard, juste à côté de la sortie. Il la lâcha, ouvrit en grand les portes du meuble devant lui et s'effaça pour laisser passer Levy. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle se retourna pour le regarder, il fixait le placard. Elle suivit son regard et fixa le meuble à son tour. Il était presque vide. Ou plus précisément, il était à moitié vide. Or Levy avait déjà vu Gajeel y prendre ses affaires et se souvint qu'elle avait sourit en voyant le désordre qui envahissait les étagères. Gajeel avait enlevé tous ses vêtements des rangements les plus bas.

Un raisonnement complètement fou commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit. La peur fit naître une boule qui comprima son estomac. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se calmer. Quand elle les rouvrit, un bref scintillement accrocha son regard. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté et distingua un objet posé sur l'une des étagères. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Gajeel qui l'observait les mains dans les poches dans une position qui se voulait faussement décontractée. Celui-ci désigna l'objet du menton. Levy s'avança et le saisit.

Elle tenait au creux de sa main une figurine. Elle représentait une petite fée chevauchant un grand dragon entrain de mener l'assaut ensemble. Le dragon était noir mate alors que la fée était étincelante, presque blanche. Ils étaient fait dans des métaux que Levy ne reconnut pas. Une petite chaînette argentée était accrochée autour du dragon à la manière d'un harnais auquel se tenait la petite fée. Au niveau de l'encolure, la longe pendait librement sur quelques centimètres. Levy porta sa main à hauteur de son visage pour voir ce qui était accroché au bout. C'était une clé.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle laissa échapper une exclamation. Quand elle se fut suffisamment ressaisit, elle pivota lentement et tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Est-ce que c'est la clé de chez toi ?

\- Ouais.

Elle désigna le placard.

\- Et ça ? C'est pour moi ?

Gajeel se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement pas très à l'aise.

\- De toute façon tu passes plus de temps chez moi qu'chez toi...

Il arrivait toujours à la surprendre, Gajeel venait de lui demander de vivre avec lui. Le ténébreux, le torturé, le solitaire Gajeel Redfox voulait qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle était folle de joie et sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta au cou.

Il la réceptionna sans peine en passant ses mains sous ses fesses et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Cette proximité réveilla immédiatement les ardeurs que Gajeel mettait tant d'énergie à calmer. Dans cette position, cela ne passa pas inaperçu et Levy sentit son corps réagir à ce contact. Elle le voulait, maintenant. Elle voulait qu'il soit le premier et si la vie le lui permettait, il serait aussi le dernier.

\- Gajeel...

Les mots furent superflus, leur corps parlaient pour eux et celui de Gajeel ne pouvait mentir. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, comme la première fois quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les choses iraient si vite entre eux, mais ça lui semblait tellement naturel. Elle se frotta langoureusement contre lui et chercha ses lèvres. Elle y déposa un baiser passionné comme une question silencieuse.

Gajeel, fidèle à lui-même ne prononça pas un mot et se dirigea vers le lit, Levy toujours accrochée à son cou. Il l'assit sur le bord et s'agenouilla devant elle. Levy ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser et attendait patiemment un signe de Gajeel. Il posa deux mains rudes sur ses cuisses douces et remonta le long de son corps entraînant une nouvelle fois la chemise de nuit dans son sillage. Un frisson ébranla la jeune femme. Il l'allongea sur le lit et l'embrassa. Il était installé entre ses jambes écartées et Levy sentait son membre réagir contre son intimité bien que celle-ci fut toujours couverte. Les mains expertes du mage cajolaient la poitrine de Levy et celle-ci ressentit de nouveau le désir monté en elle.

Elle le vit s'écarter et saisir une jambe fine qu'il commença à embrasser, de la cheville jusqu'à la hanche. Arrivé là, il sembla hésiter puis la reposa et répéta l'opération avec l'autre jambe. Il remonta ses baisers jusqu'à la bordure du dernier vêtement rescapé. Elle frissonna en sentant sa langue sur sa peau, à sa droite suivi d'un bruit qu'elle n'identifia pas, il mordilla son ventre en se dirigeant vers sa gauche puis le même bruit étrange. Un claquement de dents ? Un tissu bleu passa dans son champ de vision en direction du sol. Elle comprit que sa petite culotte bleue était fichue.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser très longtemps car elle sentit les mains de Gajeel se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses genoux, il poussa dessus pour écarter un peu plus ses cuisses. Elle s'immobilisa en sentant son souffle chaud entre ses jambes. _Allait-il faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire ?_ Rien n'aurait pu la préparer au plaisir qu'elle ressentit lorsque la langue de Gajeel glissa en elle. C'était chaud, humide et doux. C'était tellement bon. Elle agrippa la chevelure de son amant et se raidit en gémissant son nom. Gajeel plaça les jambes de la jeune femme sur ses épaules, libérant ses mains.

Il adorait la lécher et s'imprégner de son goût et de son odeur. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cette faveur à une femme. Décidément, Levy bousculait toutes ses habitudes. A entendre ses gémissements, elle avait l'air d'apprécier. A sa grande surprise, donner du plaisir à sa partenaire l'excitait énormément et il commençait à être douloureusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il la sentait se contracter contre sa bouche, elle était proche de l'orgasme. Il cessa ses caresses, si elle venait maintenant, elle serait encore plus étroite et elle aurait plus de mal à l'accueillir en elle.

Il remonta à sa hauteur en se léchant les lèvres. Levy n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Elle était allongée sur son lit, haletante, ses petites mains agrippant toujours ses cheveux noirs, ses bras comprimaient ses seins les faisant paraître plus galbés. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'excitation. Mais ce qui troubla le plus Gajeel, ce fut la lueur qu'il lut dans ses yeux. Elle se donnait à lui, toute entière, sans aucune résistance. Elle montrait une confiance absolue en lui.

Pourtant lui ne se faisait pas confiance, surtout pas avec l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il avait besoin de son approbation encore une fois.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête. Comme pour confirmer, elle glissa ses mains sur sa taille pour saisir son pantalon et passa dessous pour le faire descendre sur ses hanches. Le message était clair. Gajeel se débarrassa de son vêtement et libéra son érection de son carcan de tissu. Il s'allongea auprès de Levy. Celle-ci enroula ses doigts autour de son membre tendu et en caressa doucement l'extrémité avec son pouce. Gajeel grogna de contentement. Un peu gênée, elle chuchota en cachant son visage dans son cou.

\- Montre moi.

Gajeel posa sa main sur celle de Levy et imprima un mouvement du haut vers le bas, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus serré. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, Levy l'observait fascinée par le plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Gajeel ôta sa main et la laissa continuer. Il aurait voulu en profiter plus longtemps mais l'excitation était trop forte, il n'en pouvait plus. Il arrêta la main de Levy et s'adossa à la tête du lit en l'entraînant par la taille. Il la positionna à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il espérait être un peu moins brutal dans cette position.

\- C'est toi qui gères. Si ça va pas, tu arrêtes.

Elle acquiesça doucement. Gajeel l'installa dans la bonne position et la laissa faire. Elle descendit lentement. Elle avait peur bien sûr, c'était plus fort qu'elle et elle savait que Gajeel le sentait. Alors qu'elle le recevait doucement en elle, millimètre par millimètre, il l'aidait en embrassant ses seins, les mains sur ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Pour Gajeel cette lenteur était une vraie torture et la tentation d'accélérer les choses était insoutenable. Partagée entre le plaisir provoqué par la bouche de Gajeel et la sensation étrange de l'avoir en elle, Levy sentit rapidement sa progression s'arrêter et la douleur s'intensifier. Elle n'y arrivait pas seule. Elle vit Gajeel lutter contre son désir de se mouvoir en elle, alors elle mordilla sa lèvre pour s'assurer de son attention.

\- Aides moi...

Il ne bougea pas. Elle savait pourquoi il hésitait, il avait peur de la faire souffrir mais elle, avait envie de lui malgré la peur et la douleur. Sans progresser d'avantage, elle ondula au dessus de lui. Gajeel sentait son extrémité gonflée de sang frotter contre l'intimité de la jeune femme et promettre bien plus. Il déglutit.

\- Levy...

La jeune femme continuait à se déhancher lascivement, son désir attisé par la voix grave et éraillée de son amant.

\- S'il-te-plait.

Devant sa détermination, Gajeel céda. Il se redressa contre elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille fine et une main derrière sa nuque. Il resserra son étreinte et d'un mouvement sec et rapide, il pénétra entièrement en elle. D'incontrôlables frissonnements s'emparèrent de son corps tout entier, il émit un long gémissement rauque, elle était tellement étroite qu'il aurait pu venir juste comme ça.

Levy serrait les dents, elle était très crispée et avait enfoncé ses ongles dans ses omoplates. Il savait qu'elle se retenait de le montrer mais qu'elle avait mal. Il la couvrit des baisers les plus doux dont il était capable et glissa sa main entre leur deux corps. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement sourd dont les basses raisonnèrent en elle.

\- Détends-toi.

Il effleura doucement son clitoris avec la pulpe de son pouce et attendit patiemment que ses caresses fassent leur œuvre. Au bout de quelques interminables minutes, Gajeel sentit Levy se détendre un peu et respirer plus fort. Il accentua un peu plus la pression de son pouce et elle commença à bouger au rythme de son doigt. Gajeel sentait son sexe tressaillir en réponse aux mouvements de sa partenaire. Plus elle bougeait et plus il se sentait coulisser délicieusement en elle. Il la tenait toujours fermement par la taille et l'aidait à monter et descendre sur lui provoquant d'agréables décharges le long de son échine. Malgré sa résolution de la laisser imposer le rythme, Gajeel ne pouvait empêcher son bassin de se soulever et ses mains d'appuyer un peu plus sur les hanches de la jeune femme à chaque descente. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, s'enfoncer en elle un peu plus à chaque fois. Il entendait le rythme effréné de son cœur et les petits gémissements qu'elle émettait lorsque le plaisir s'invitait ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus son désir d'accélérer la cadence.

Comme il la sentit un peu plus à l'aise, il décida qu'il pouvait changer leur position. Sans se retirer, il l'allongea et se mît au dessus d'elle. Leur regard fiévreux se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, le souffle court. Elle l'aimait, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre un amour réciproque.

\- Merci Levy.

Elle lui sourit en réponse laissant échapper une larme durement retenue. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle prononça son premier mot depuis de longues minutes.

\- Viens.

Elle se cambra sous lui, lui intimant de continuer. Il bougea à son tour, dans d'amples vas et vient. Il se sentait tellement bien, son corps s'emboitait parfaitement à celui de Levy. La cadence se fit rapidement plus soutenue. La jeune femme crocheta ses jambes autour du corps de son amant, ce qui fit monter la pression d'un cran pour Gajeel à qui cette position permettait d'aller encore plus loin en Levy. Il gémissait de plus en plus à chaque coup de reins pendant que la jeune mage commençait à sentir en elle une nouvelle source de plaisir. Ses mouvements étaient plus puissants et plus profonds, il avait du mal à se contenir.

Levy arquait son dos accompagnant les gestes de son amant. Elle sentait chacun de ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts. Elle avait toujours mal, mais sentir l'homme qu'elle aimait prendre du plaisir grâce à elle l'aider à oublier. Le frottement de leur corps, son bassin contre le sien, son torse puissant contre ses seins sensibles lui donnait envie de plus et reléguait la douleur au second rang.

Quand elle murmura son nom dans un profond soupir, les barrières cédèrent en Gajeel et il lâcha enfin prise. Il blottit son visage dans le cou de Levy et plongea profondément en elle. Jamais aucune prison ne serait aussi délicieuse que celle où il était enfermé en cet instant. Un dernier coup plus puissant, plus profond et plus long que les autres et il s'abandonna à la jouissance.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Il haletait bruyamment et entendait son sang battre à ses tempes. Son corps tout entier était parcourut d'une multitude de frissons. Ca n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Tout au plus avec les autres s'était-il sentit soulagé quand il avait finit. Comme toujours, avec Levy c'était différent, malgré son inexpérience, elle lui avait fait découvrir des sensations qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer jusqu'ici. Il ne voulait ni briser cet instant, ni se séparer de l'être qui devenait chaque seconde plus indispensable à sa vie, alors au lieu de simplement s'allonger à côté d'elle, il descendit juste de quelques centimètres, se retira doucement et s'étendit entre ses jambes, la tête posée entre ses seins, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Un sourire attendri apparut sur le visage de Levy.

\- Tu me prends pour un oreiller ?

Le jeune homme avait calé son nez contre l'arrondi du sein de la jeune femme couchée sous lui et s'enivrait de son odeur en écoutant la mélodie de ses battements cardiaques.

\- Hum.

Levy se redressa sur les coudes pour le regarder.

\- Gajeel ?

Ce dernier ouvrit un œil et ronchonna.

\- Si j'avais voulu un oreiller, j'en aurai choisit un plus moelleux.

Et il empoigna un sein pour accompagner ses paroles. Levy s'indigna, furieuse et se tortilla de toutes ses forces pour échapper aux griffes du dragon slayer. Il la tenait fermement et lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers elle, Levy se figea, hypnotisée par les yeux rouges qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Rêves pas Crevette, maintenant que t'es toute à moi, j'te laisserai pas partir comme ça.

Pour Levy, ces mots avaient bien plus de valeur qu'un vulgaire je t'aime. Elle posa ses mains douces sur les joues du jeune mage aux cheveux noirs et l'attira à elle. Elle l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois de sa vie.

Gajeel lui répondit avec ardeur. Il laissa de nouveau ses mains vagabonder. Pour eux, l'histoire ne faisait que commencer.

FIN

* * *

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, en tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à vous faire partager ma vision du Gale (en espérant que Mashima se décide un jour à partager mon point de vue).  
On garde les bonnes habitudes jusqu'au bout en remerciant tous ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage et pour le dernier chapitre, un grand merci à Tata Mya (auteure talentueuse de Le Roi Dragon, c'est ma fic du moment, à lire absolument !), Taqasim, Fairy Tail fan, Camerisier, Ecatherina, Lauraloverbook, Gladamoule et "Guest"._

 _Dernière petite réponse aux reviews :_

 _Fairy Tail fan : Ah Ah Ah ! Je t'imagine bien un coton coincé dans chaque narine pour endiguer le flux... Dis donc qu'est ce que ça a dû être pour ce dernier chapitre ? XD Sinon je n'ai rien d'écrit pour l'instant mais des idées plein la tête et comme j'ai vraiment adoré pouvoir échanger et partager tout ça, je pense que je renouvellerai l'expérience rapidement. Aaaaahhhh Elfman... Je vois que madame aime les montagnes de muscles balafrées... Je suis bien d'accord même si perso c'est Gajeel que je préfère. Que veux tu, j'ai un faible pour les vilains garçons... Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes compliments qui m'ont tellement fait plaisir. À très très bientôt j'espère. Bisoooooouuuuuuussssss_


End file.
